Parallel Hearts
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Inu loses control of his demon and is now forced to reveal his feelings for Kag scaring her. When his sess saves her Kags is at a loss and in denial. And so begins a game, the winner get kag, but can sess hold on long enough for his feeling show? SesXKag
1. Chapter 1 Dismissed

Parallel Hearts

Parallel Hearts

Written by: Hinoko

Chapter One: Dismissed

"SITTTTTT BOOYYYYYY!" A scream echoed throughout the feudal era. The birds pushed off the branches of trees, scared by the frightened woman. "INUYASHHAAA!"

Kagome ran up to the well, followed by an angry Inuyasha. It had been three days since Sesshoumaru's visit and ever since then Inuyasha hadn't been acting himself. Blue eyes hit red as Kagome tripped and twisted around, watching as the half demon she knew let out a growl and walk up to her slowly, snarling and licking his lips as she scrambled backwards towards the well.

Inuyasha predicted her movements as she jumped up and tried to make it to the well in time. He jumped behind her and lifted his tetsusiaga. Swinging it to the ground with force and smashing it to the ground in anger, shattering the well to pieces.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as her only way home perished under her loves sword that had saved her so many times. "Inuyasha sit boy!" she screamed again, but the rosary did nothing but light up and break, the beads crumbling to the ground.

The whole world stopped as the hanyou leapt forward, his sword in the air as he swung it towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's body bolted up, sweat pouring off her body as pain throbbed on her right side, making the sheets that were tucked around her damp. Her eyes wide and she froze, staring around a large room that she didn't recognize. She dashed her eyes around, scared. Where was she? She looked for clues or something that would tell her where she was, but nothing came.

The room was a soft sea green, with marble flooring and deep maple made up the trim and the bordering that outlined four doors. One led to the balcony and another double door, she guess led to the outside. Slowly and quietly she walked to the thick double doors and opened them carefully. The hall was endless, with many halls leading off of it from what Kagome could see. The walls were soft beige and the floor was continued with marble. Pictures hung on the walls with paintings of demons lighted by torches that lined the beige walls.

Soft foot steps echoed through the walls as Kagome studied one particular painting. It was a family, a father with striking silver hair and amber eyes. A mother with long white hair, and a son with shorter silver hair, placing himself between the two parents. His face was cold and calculated, showing no emotions, all of them marked with a crescent moon on their foreheads.

A breath caught as she studied the face of the young boy, her hand lifting up as her eyes locked with the boy's like he was holding her, begging to be released. Two magenta stripes were painted on each side of his face, each one made carefully with one stroke of a brush.

_Sesshoumaru._

"What are you doing?" A cold voice echoed behind her, causing her to twirl around, bumping the picture, knocking it off of the hook it was rested on.

A gasp came from Kagome's mouth as Sesshoumaru dashed to save the picture, grabbing it by the frame and holding it up preciously. He hung the masterpiece back up before turning his killing glare on Kagome's horrid face.

"What are you doing human?" He asked again, seeing the woman shudder in fear. Good, it was about time he started to get respect from the stupid human.

"I…I don't…I woke up and I was just here and I didn't know where I was I didn't mean to come here, I don't even remember coming." Kagome stuttered in nervousness.

"I didn't care what you feel or how you got here I asked what you were doing!" Sesshoumaru snapped, angry that the human girl had touched one of the most precious things he had left.

"I was just…" Kagome gulped, feeling the whole in her stomach grow into a tight not. "I was just stretching my legs?" she whispered lightly.

The killer stare didn't waver, "then do so in your room." He said venomously, turning his back on her as he strode away, not even thinking to give her a second glance. Kagome stood there alone, her knees shaking with intimidation as she figured out where she was. She was in lord Sesshoumaru's castle in the west, hidden to man and demon alike unless they already knew the paths. He had taken her, no doubt to hold as a prize to use against Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother.

Kagome sank to her knees as single knocking sound entered the air. "Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, tears splashing into the marble floor as she whispered his name over and over, trying to make sense of the last thing that had happened in her life.

Cold water trickled down the side of her face as Kagome reopened her eyes. She was surprised to see a small human child looking down on her, a smile placed on her face. Sesshoumaru has a human child? Since when? The memories hit her as she envisioned Sesshoumaru walking around with a two headed dragon and a little girl in an orange and yellow kimono riding it.

"Morning miss, I am Rin." She said happily, changing the cloth on Kagome's forehead.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome groaned, trying to sit up. Her eyes glanced around the same room as the night before and both relief and fear ran through Kagome's body. She was glad that she wouldn't wake up outside all alone or left to another demon for breakfast, but she also feared what Inuyasha would do when he learnt that she was in the hands of his brother.

She caught Rin shrug her shoulders and push her back down to the pillows. "You need sleep miss. The lord said you were exhausted." Rin said politely. At first Kagome went to shake her head when she found herself actually tired and comfortable, letting a restful sleep taking over her.

Rin nodded approval then left the room, telling the nearest servant to notify lord Sesshoumaru when she awoke.

Rin waited two and a half days before the woman was well enough to leave her room. For the first day Kagome would be given a grand tour of the palace but before then she would need to eat a late lunch to gain her strength.

She found the woman in the dining area gawking at lord Sesshoumaru's table. There was enough food to feed ten grown men. Of course that's not what they were planning to do. Everyone but lord Sesshoumaru, the noble's and Rin ate in the mess hall. She had suggested the woman be brought her because the men would try stuff on her and Rin didn't want that to happen.

"Lady Kagome, I'm so happy to see that you are doing well. I was afraid you were never going to get out of that bed. I thought your wounds were never going to heal." Rin said happily as she skipped over to Kagome and took her hand, leading her to the left side of the head table then going over to the one on the right.

Food was served and Kagome gobbled it down, putting a lot of strength back into her body. She didn't notice the pair of amber eyes staring at her from the door way, nor did she care. Kagome felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Once lunch was over Kagome blushed and faced Rin who was staring at the door watching her lord approach. Quickly Kagome stood up and bowed hesitantly. She didn't know if she was supposed to look down until he told her too lift her head or how she was supposed to act around him, but she knew that she needed her manners.

His hard gaze burnt a hole through her dirty cloths, causing her to remember that she was still in her school uniform. A small blush rose up on her cheeks as she started to fidget with her skirt.

"Stand woman." Sesshoumaru's cold voice demanded, sending a shiver through her spine. Slowly, Kagome stood up straight, her hands trembling in fear. Though she stood, she didn't think that you were supposed to look at his face. She knew Rin would be allowed, but Rin wasn't being held captive.

Sesshoumaru seemed to look over her slowly then turned around, Rin following his jester. "Come." He said harshly. Kagome lifted her head and fell in step behind Sesshoumaru with out a word. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to treat him, but she knew that he would want the up most respect from her, even though he did kidnap her she doubted he would hesitate to kill her.

The walk was long and silent, not even Rin seemed to talk. The girl looked no older then twelve, yet she acted as if she was already a full grown woman. She had impeccable manners and posture. She was probably the most graceful girl Kagome had ever seen.

When the threesome stopped Kagome found herself outside. She took three steps away from the group, not paying attention to Sesshoumaru's growls. Her hand lifted by itself as she closed her hand around half of the shikon jewel which was still around her neck. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into the wind, hoping that he would hear her plead of help.

: Sess P.O.V:

I watched the miko walk forward a released a growl. I would not have her walking around my palace by herself. The last thing I needed was for her to ruin something or shame me. I was confused of why I even took her in. I could have left her, but I didn't and I knew that I would pay for it now.

My brothers name caught my attention and I could feel my demon start to want to get out and kill the half demon. Did the woman not realize that he had almost killed her? If I hadn't stepped in she would have been raped and killed yet still she called for that mutt.

"Rin leave us." I said calmly. I could feel her nod then she left without as much as a word. The woman was still standing there, looking out into the distance as if my brother was going to come for her. I scoffed at her stupidity. He didn't even know where the palace was, how was he supposed to find her here?

I approached the woman, but refused to touch her. Even though she was my guest she was still human, if she were to touch me I had no doubt that I would remove every body part that touched me. Her attention was still on the distance that remained between her and my pathetic brother, but I refused to acknowledge her longing to go to him. "Miko, come you are to be shown the palace." I said in my normal tone. Just because she was my guest didn't mean I would treat her any different then I would a complete stranger. She was my brother's wench, not a friend or ally.

Once I turned and traveled a few steps I took into recognition that the human was not following. I wanted to stare at her to see what held her in place but I refused my body that low of action. "Miko, come I will not repeat myself a second time." I said, harsher then I had the first time. This time I felt her stare at me and move her feet in the slowest way possible. I could hear her slight limp as her feet touched the ground in a non-rhythmic pattern then cursed myself. I had forgotten she was still injured from the attack, but since she did not make a complaint about it I refused to bring it up. If it was one less word that came from that woman's mouth I would be happy to keep it from her.

I showed her the main places in the palace like the stables and the archery range, along with the dinning hall and her room. The gardens were also a place I had shown her since I didn't expect her to stay in her room all the time.

She followed me without a word, her head always bowed down when I turned to talk to her and never would she look into my eyes. Never was a complaint said even though throughout the day I could hear her footsteps grow more uneven and her breaths become more labored.

Once we were back at her room I had a servant open the door, then I looked at the woman. Her right side was sweating, I suspected because of the deep cut she had required from my brother, but again I said nothing about it. "I want you bathed and clothed properly before supper. I will not wait for you and if you are late you can eat with the soldiers." Once that was said I turned to leave. She had not talked all day so I didn't expect her to start now.

"Milord, I want to thank you." She said in the shallowest of voices. I froze that moment, her voice was soft and harmonic, not that I liked it, it was merely different from other human's voices, something I had not expected.

I didn't turn to show her that I heard I just continued on my way like nothing had been said. I had nothing to say to her, I didn't feel the need to converse with a mere mortal as she. Once I was around the corner, heading to my suite I stopped the nearest servant. "I wish for you to tend to the miko. She has recently inquired a grave injury and this Sesshoumaru wants it to heal with no further problems." My tone left no room for argument as the servant nodded then headed down towards the woman's room.

: Normal P.O.V :

Kagome limped into her room, ready to wash and dress for supper when a servant entered her room without knocking. Kagome was ready to snap at the demoness when she remembered it was not her place, if this demoness was here it was no doubt for a good reason.

The servant bowed her head slightly then rose, standing a tall 5ft 11. "Greetings milady." She said in a hush tone then approached Kagome with no respect. The demoness forced Kagome to sit on the edge of her bed as the demoness started to lift up Kagome's shirt, looking for the inquired injury that her lord had spoke of. Several times Kagome had attempted to push the demoness away, confused as what the demoness wanted.

"What do you want from me? I don't even know who you are!" Kagome freaked, rolling over the bed as the demoness tried once more to undress her.

The servant stopped, huffing and puffing as she bowed her head. "Please forgive me milady but my lord's directions were quite clear. You have an injury and I am to tend to it so that infection does not set."

Kagome followed as the demoness tried once more to get Kagome to sit at the edge of the bed and clear and rewrap her wound on the right side of her torso. "What is your name?" Kagome asked for conversation sake.

The servant didn't look up. She was used to the custom of human's asking for her name. Lady Rin had done the same thing. "If you wish to call me by name, call me Celene."

"Celene, that's a very pretty name." Kagome said absent mindedly. "My name is Kagome." She added trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"An honor to meet you acquaintance milady." The demon responded, taking note of the human's frown. "You were requested to bath no doubt. You can manage to bath yourself before I wrap the wound once more? Water would do some good for it as it needs a good wash for that infection does not set. You are running short on time milady. I will pick your kimono." Celene left the woman with no questions as she left to the door on the left. With a little pain Kagome headed to the door on the right and found a spring. Quickly she bathed and washed her gouge that she found on her side and the small cut on her leg. Doing her best to make sure they didn't reopen and bleed she washed her hair with a jasmine soap she had found provided for her and left the spring with care.

Once her wounds had been treated and she was dressed she found herself looking quite decent in the mirror that Celene had pointed out to her. "Milady, we must leave to the dinning room. Lord Sesshoumaru would not be grateful if his guest was late on her first supper." Celene said softly, ushering Kagome out the door and through the maze of walls.

"Guest? I am a guest here?" Kagome questioned more to herself. She watched Celene nod in response without missing a step. "I thought I was-…" Kagome blushed at the thought of Sesshoumaru kidnapping her.

The servant took note of her hanging sentence and urged her to continue. Kagome, still holding the blush on her face knew she had no right to keep the sentence unfinished. "I thought I was kidnapped."

She saw the smirk on Celene face and Kagome knew that she wanted to laugh at her. "Milady, if you were kidnapped milord would not be caring for you. You would be in the hands of the soldiers." Celene said smug.

Before Kagome could respond the couple stood in front of the big dinning room doors. Earlier that day Kagome had failed to take note of the design the doors were given. On the doors an image was carved of an Inu youki and a group of royal looking demons, laughing and having a room time. Shock hit her. She never expected that royal demons could act like humans.

The double door opened to the room, seated at the top of the room was Sesshoumaru, Rin was seated at his right and Kagome was led to his left. With as much grace as Kagome could muster with her still painful side Kagome sat down and lowered her head as if she was a lowly servant. She didn't know what to do. Maybe tomorrow Celene could teach her the manners of how to treat the demon lord.

"I trust that the servant tended to your injuries as instructed of her?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone. He noticed the dazzle in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but she restrained herself from saying what story she had.

"Yes milord." She spoke easily. The dazzle in her eyes still shining.

"You found your bath and cloths appropriate and to your taste." Sesshoumaru asked, again he couldn't help but notice the miko's eyes light up, but once again she restrained herself from speaking about her finds.

"Yes milord, all is wonderful, thank you." That was the end of their conversation. Rin talked almost all supper, but Kagome knew she wouldn't be welcomed to do that. Rin lived in the palace and Kagome did not. She was a mere guest, nothing more.

Once everyone was done eating Kagome waiting patiently for Sesshoumaru to take his leave, but he stayed, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he listened to Rin's story. The story ended soon with a yawn from the child and a direct order for her to go to bed. Kagome wouldn't admit it, but she was tired herself. She was about to request to go up into her own room and sleep when Sesshoumaru turned to her. Her eyes immediately dropped and he once again noticed her behavior. "Miko, I request your presence. Walk with me and I will discuss your stay here." He had said the 'request' but Kagome knew it was no request. It was a demand, do or die.

Kagome nodded and reinforced her agreement with a "yes milord." Both rose and Kagome followed Sesshoumaru in complete silence, sure that when he wanted to talk he would talk.

Once they were out in the west garden Sesshoumaru turned to her, still walking with perfect posture. "I expect you to stay until your wounds are completely healed. After that I will take you to your home and leave. Until then you will help Rin with her studies and inform her of her bodily changes. I will not agree to return you to my half brother so don't waist your breath trying to convince me. Is there are no questions of what is to happen here?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, unsure if what she was about to say should be told to the demon lord.

"Speak up human. This Sesshoumaru is not a mind reader." He stated harshly, causing Kagome to open and close her mouth once more before the words would come out.

"You are not able to return me to my home Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated simply.

Sesshoumaru blinked his confusion. It was the longest sentence he had heard the miko say all day and it made no sense. "Are you doubting this Sesshoumaru's ability to return you to your home?" he asked, a sharp edge to his voice that warned her to watch her words carefully.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it like that. The only way to my home was-…destroyed." She explained hopelessly.

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand woman." He said, mildly curious.

Kagome looked around to the nearest bench then looked at Sesshoumaru then looked at the bench once more, hoping he could catch the jester. Sesshoumaru nodded then led her to the bench taking a seat then motioned her to sit beside him. He was glad when she sat at the other end of the bench. He didn't like sitting so close to the human.

A sigh escaped from Kagome she struggled on how she was to tell Sesshoumaru of where she lived.

"Well speak human." He grumbled, grumpy that he had sat down to listen to her yet she had yet to speak.

"This is going to be hard to believe." Kagome warned him in a whisper. She could feel him start to object so she quickly continued. "The well that Inuyasha had destroyed before I woke up in the room you had so graciously allowed for me to use, it was my way home. I come from 500 years in the future."

She didn't look at the lord. She knew he wouldn't believe her, it was expected. No one would have believed her in Tokyo is she told them she could travel 500 years into the past. It was like asking a person to trust a random stranger, but more difficult. Kagome wasn't just a stranger to Sesshoumaru, she was also his enemy and his brothers…well friend.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the miko's thoughts carried her away. "Do you take me for a fool wench?" he said bitterly.

Quickly Kagome shook her head. She knew he wouldn't believe her. "I told you it was hard to believe. I would prove it, but the well is broken and my bag was left in the group." Kagome muttered, suddenly feeling very small.

: Sess P.O.V :

I watched the woman's expression turn sad and surprise passed over my cold expression. Everything told me that it was impossible. No one could travel through time so what made this human so special. I could find nothing that was extremely pleasant about this woman so my conclusion stayed the same. The wench was lying to me. There was no other way to explain it.

She took an uneven breath muttering a few words that sounded remotely close to "Inuyasha would have believed me." I found it extremely hard to suppress my anger towards the woman. I was not going to be a fool like my little brother, she mustn't have known that I was happier now that I didn't believe then woman. If my brother fell for that trick that was one thing, but expecting me to believe it was another. "He even went over to my time. I have pictures to prove it." the woman muttered again. I almost let my curiosity slip but I contained it. My gaze traveled to hers, but she was not looking at me, more like around me, through me as some would say.

I could tell that she wasn't herself. She looked flush, like a fever was coming over her, but I refused to point it out she drew a shaky breath and I regretted ever trying to get her to speak. "I remember when we both when into a photo booth and it took our pictures. I put them in a locket and gave it to Inuyasha. In the end it saved him from princess Kaguya when we battled her to save the world." I wanted to roll my eyes such myths didn't belong in my palace in front of Rin. Lies were what they were, I didn't remember the fight. I do not recall ever hearing about it either.

Her point of sight switched and suddenly she was looking at me with crystal blue eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to remember it. Princess Kaguya stopped time so you wouldn't have even acknowledged it."

The moment the words left her mouth I knew she regretted them. Her gaze dropped and she became nervous. She stood, no one stood before I did, I let out a growl to warn her but she was already gone, running down the garden path, the scent of salt following her. She was crying but what for. I had not threatened her life in any way and she just broke down. I blinked once then stood and left in the opposite direction. I assumed she would return to her room like most women did when they needed to release their tears.


	2. Chapter 2 Expected

Last time: The moment the words left her mouth I knew she regretted them

Last time: The moment the words left her mouth I knew she regretted them. Her gaze dropped and she became nervous. She stood, no one stood before I did, I let out a growl to warn her but she was already gone, running down the garden path, the scent of salt following her. She was crying but what for. I had not threatened her life in any way and she just broke down. I blinked once then stood and left in the opposite direction. I assumed she would return to her room like most women did when they needed to release their tears.

: Sess P.O.V :

Chapter Two: Expected

The hours passed as I waited for the woman to return to her room, but she had yet to show. I expected that the woman knew what time it was, but she didn't seem to care. I wasn't waiting for her to come back. I was just curious where that miko had gotten herself to. She was no doubt causing trouble, but everyone I had asked claimed they hadn't seen any human other then Rin. My patience was getting low when I finally came across a tiger demon that went by the name Akio. Personally I didn't care about his name, the only reason why I was talking to him was because he knew which way the miko had run off to and when I found her I was going to show her that someone of my status should at all times be respected. Running off as a guest was not what I considered respectful. Akio was scheduled for watch that night and told me that the miko had run off, something that I had expected when I had not found her anywhere in the palace grounds.

"Which direction?" I asked him, not in the mood to be wasting my time talking to him.

"South." He stated simply. I like simple, it was so much easier.

I grumbled to myself. How stupid could I be to not see that she would run? She knew my angry side, she knew that once she had said those things to me she would have to beg and plead for me to even consider sparing her life. Anger rose in me at the thought. She didn't know me, she thought she knew me. She didn't expect me to go after her, and usually I wouldn't, but she did not know me and I would prove it. The miko couldn't have gotten too far and once she realized she was lost she would stop moving and sit down, probably the smartest thing for her to since and the most probable. She was a woman and women tended to give up easily.

I was in into the woods in mere seconds tracking down the woman that I now considered prey. Just when I thought I couldn't be anymore angry with myself I smelt blood, her blood. I cursed in several different languages when my mind traveled to all the things that could have happened to her. I found the woman, her side bleeding a little, the scent of salt long gone. I had to admit I was surprised, I expected to see her on the ground, crying because of her injury that was no doubt causing her pain, but instead she ignored it and walked on, unaware that I was watching her.

She was limping again, favoring her left leg. Pitiful. Anyone could have killed her already and she wouldn't have known. A minor demon came into my senses, straight for the bleeding miko. Amusement entered my mind as I decided to let her deal with it. I wouldn't let the demon kill her, but just to see what she would do.

The demon was a crow, diving straight towards the wound on her torso, ready to rip into the flesh with its sharp beak. She didn't even look towards the bird as he made something close to a war cry. Slowly she lifted her finger and blue shot towards the crow, incinerating the bird. Sweat rolled off of her body, but she pressed forward, still not aware that I was following her.

She walked all the way to the forsaken place where I had saved her, crawling up to the well that my pathetic half brother had destroyed for no reason. For several seconds I watched her cry over nothing by a pile of broken boards. Her tired arms attempting to lift them, trying to put them back in place, but the board collapsed and more tears rushed down her face.

Confusion came over me and I found myself believing that the woman before me was insane. Did she really believe that her home was at the bottom of that shattered well?

A scent caught my nose causing me to growl, catching the attention of my prey. She looked up quickly her eyes bewildered, but I didn't care. I grabbed the woman and jumped up into the trees, holding her against me as she struggled.

My half brother entered the clearing, sniffing the ground trying to find the trace of the woman I held in my arms. I was tempted to knock her out when she stilled, her tears dripping on my hand as I used it to cover her mouth. Her gazed was wide as she watched my half brother shuffled through the rubble, shredding the boards into smaller pieces, his eyes red in hate. The woman lunged forward, knocking me off balance. My hand slipped off of her mouth as she fell forward towards the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. The demon turned his hateful eyes towards her, but she didn't stop. She tried to grip the branches on the way down as I watched her fall, not caring about the pain she inflicted upon herself. She hit the ground with an unnatural thud, but still stood up, running towards my half brother like she was insane. What was she doing? Was she looking for death? Without thinking I left my post and grabbed her by the waist, knocking her down just in time for her to dodge Inuyasha's claws. I quickly pulled out tokijin and fought of my brother's movements, trying to urge the miko to move back.

I watched as she lifted a shaky finger and pointed it towards the fight, gathering her miko powers in her hand. I saw hesitation then tears as she closed her hand. I couldn't believe it, refusing to fight him off even when he clearly wanted her dead. I didn't question it this time. I knew she was hit to hard on the head when she was born. With one last kick to my brother's face I took off, grabbing the miko then I was off to my palace, my half brother hot on my trail. I swore at the woman that I carried, I had saved her again and as if her wounds were bad enough she had to fall out of that forsaken tree and had to hit the ground when I merely touched her waist, pathetic human.

: Normal P.O.V :

Kagome wanted to scream as Sesshoumaru gripped her torso, causing her wounds to open up even more. There was blood all over her side but he didn't stop, he took to the sky, his demon cloud forming underneath his feet as he headed in a straight line toward his palace.

He was there in a matter of minutes. Once inside the barrier he dropped Kagome, ready to giver her a piece of his him, but he wouldn't hurt her anymore today. She thought she knew him, but she didn't. The Sesshoumaru she knew wouldn't have cared if she was hurt or if she ran away.

Kagome looked away and stood once again, struggling as her battered up legs shook from the strain she put herself though and gathered up her pride. She raised her head up high and walked past him without complaint. She wasn't going to stay here. There was no way that Inuyasha hated her, what did she do to make him so mad at him. What was said between the two brothers that made Inuyasha lose his cool and where was tetsusiaga? It didn't make sense.

Thoughts surrounded Kagome as she walked to her room and shut the door. She didn't bother to clean her body or get changed. She was to sore, so hurt inside and out. Her knees curled up to her chest, she held them tight, knowing that she needed some comfort.

There was a knock on the door but Kagome didn't answer. Slowly Celene opened the door and peaked in cheerfully. "Milady you are requested…" her eyes caught Kagome's bloody side and frowned. "Milady you can't go to Sesshoumaru looking like that."

"I don't want to go-…"

"Now miss the lord doesn't leave any room for anything other then what he demands, there is no room for discussion." Celene said as she walked into the door on the left, gathering supplies from the bathing room.

"I don't care, I don't want to go, and he can't make me. I'm tired and hurting and it is almost twelve in the morning and all this is hid fault." Kagome fussed and attempted to stand up, deciding against it when pain flushed through her body. A small cry left her body as she tried to breathe deeper so that it wouldn't hurt so much.

Celene rushed over Kagome's side holding her and slowly letting her down slowly so that she wouldn't hit the ground. "Milady are you alright?" Celene asked worried. More blood started to ooze out of Kagome's cut as Kagome breathed in pain. No reply told Celene that Kagome needed a healer and quick. As fast as she could she zipped through the halls and barged into Sesshoumaru's study without knocking, she knew she would pay for it, but the woman needed help.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-…"

"Where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru growled, but refused to look up from his scroll. She was supposed to come with the miko, couldn't this servant do anything right.

"She needs help." Celene said quickly, trying to be as quick as she could.

"With what? That's what you're supposed to be there for. I don't care if you have to drag her out of that room-…" Sesshoumaru roared his patience with this demoness was growing very thin. He had yet to put his pen down when the servant cut him off.

"Milord the miko is in pain, she needs help." Celene said desperately. Sesshoumaru stopped writing and looked up. The scent of the miko's blood taunted his nose and he stood slowly.

"What does she need?" he asked calmly, walking up to the servant who was nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I don't know-…" A scream cut her off and both demons took off towards her room without another word.

Kagome fell to the ground gasping for air, her right side bleeding badly. She tried to move again, trying to wrap the bandages around her torso to stop the bleeding. She got it half around when the door burst open. The lord's nose twitched at the great amount of blood that was painted on the miko's hands. She didn't seem to care that anyone was there, her face was extremely pale, her hands shaking as she slowly tried to wrap her torso up.

"Miko does everything you do need to be relevant to your death?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly. The scent of her blood was overbearing, but he stood it. She was just a human and losing her would just mean that he didn't have to care for her any longer. It would cause him no pain to know that the miko died.

Celene watched her lord do nothing as she walked up to him and opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. The action did not go unnoticed from Sesshoumaru as he demanded her to speak. "You're not going to save her are you milord?" Celene said sadly.

"Why? What for?" Sesshoumaru said before he left the room, not caring about the miko.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she found herself in a room that reminded her of the hospital back home. She felt light headed and woozy, but she sat up all the same. She found Rin across the room talking to a demoness, Celene standing beside Rin in a worried way. Noiselessly Kagome stood and walked around, her legs a little weak from lack of use. A groan escaped her lips as both girls looked and ran over to her side, supporting her from both sides. A smile graced her lips, the first one in a long time.

"You shouldn't be up milady, I just stitched those wounds and reopening is greatly unadvised." The second demoness lectured.

Kagome tried to wave it off just she found her body was extremely weak from loss of blood. She gave the healer a weak smile before she was escorted back to her bed.

"Is there anything I could get you lady Kagome?" Celene asked gently, placing her hand on Kagome's like a dear friend.

"You could get me some whiskey." Kagome mused at the confusion that crossed over to her friends face. "Never mind. It's a human joke I think."

Celene nodded her head and watched as her mistress fell unconscious. Things would be a lot stranger now that she knew that she cared for this human as a friend too. She had already spoken against her lords wishes to save her and she had only known her for two days.

The healer came behind Celene and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She should be fine Celene, she won't bleed to death. You got her here in time and look, she's already healing nicely. You and I both know you did the right thing, even if out lord doesn't see it yet."

Celene nodded soberly then looked up into the healers sea green eyes. "Thanks Asami. I hope you're not going to get in trouble for this."

The healer nodded and pulled her long blue hair back from her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Amaya and I are higher up in Lord Sesshoumaru's books, he won't kill us for this."

On cue with her name Asami's older sister Amaya walked in the room. With green hair and sky blue eyes she stood an inch taller then her sister. "The lady needs rest and peace and quiet. You know that well enough Asami. Stop acting like you're stupid and get some work done."

Both demoness's nodded and left the room, Celene reporting back to Kagome's room to clean up the blood that had settled on the floor and Asami left to take care of other sick patience.

Celene entered the room to find it already cleaned with a red headed cat demoness inside the room scrubbing the floor, grumbling about having to take care of a human. "What are you doing here in lady Kagome's room?" Celene said fiercely.

"I've been assigned to this room by lord Sesshoumaru. He told me to tell you that you are to see him in his study once you got here." The cat lashed out at the dog demon. Celene twirled around, readying herself to face lord Sesshoumaru for her actions. Her white waist long hair following behind her.

Her long strides evened out as she approached the room. She knocked then opened the door, ready to get her new orders from her lord.

"I want you to pack you're things." Sesshoumaru said coolly as she entered his study. Celene opened her mouth to speak against it so he let out a growl, but still she spoke.

"I cannot do that. Lady Kagome needs my help." Celene said hard. She wasn't going to leave her new friend.

"I have given that assignment to someone else." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Celene's face turned red with anger.

"You gave my job to a cat, showing just how much you give a dam about lady Kagome. She has done nothing wrong and you hand her over to your most untrusted servant, one who is held like a prisoner here." Celene snapped.

"That Woman is stupid and pitiful. She is not worth being here in this palace-…"

"Lady Kagome is in love and the only reason you think it is stupid and pitiful is because you've never been in love. You don't care about anything!" Celene hollered then stormed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his studies, cursing the demoness's every word and wishing that he had killed her for it. What did she know of what he felt? She knew nothing of them. All she knew was what he let her know. What he didn't let her know what his business.

Kagome watched her new friend storm out of the studies and frowned. She knew that if she was caught by Celene or Rin she would be sent straight back to the infirmary, but if she was right, which she had a feeling she was, Celene was getting into trouble for something she didn't do. _'Breath Kagome, that's it, you can do this. If you say it nice enough and apologize he might even let you live.'_

Sesshoumaru's mind was clouded when he heard a small knock on the door. The knock was filled with uncertainty and fear radiated from behind the door. "Enter." He said coldly, his icy stare catching Kagome's eyes the moment she walked in. "What do you want human?"

Shivers were sent up and down Kagome's spine as she gulped. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please. Celene did no wrong, it was my fault. Don't punish her, it me who deserves to be punished." Kagome rambled off bravely.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose at her tempting proposal but there was certainty in her eyes. She was expecting him to do it. It was what she thought he would do, but she didn't know him. "The servant's action was her own, leave, you are wasting my time."

Kagome's anger spiked as she took three long strides over to the desk where Sesshoumaru was seated, pointing her index finger straight at him. "Now you big jerk listen here. You took me away from my friends, my home, everything I know, and now you are trying to take away my only friend in this palace! I won't have it."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, but he got no reaction from the miko so he released a growl, sending shivers body her spine, but still she did not back down. "You presence is not wanted in this room, leave now before I dispose of you myself." His eyes flashed angrily.

Kagome straightened herself up, getting as tall as she could. "If she is banished, I leave as well."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I've never heard of a better idea." He stated evenly.

"Good, then its settled, we leave at first light tomorrow, after all I'm sure Naraku would be please to get his hands on the shikon jewel and become a full fledged demon, since I won't be protected." Kagome said coolly, her eyes giving away nothing as she turned and started at talk towards the door.

Sesshoumaru could feel a migraine coming on, but he stopped her. "You will not leave this palace." He said coldly. "Would you risk the lives of millions just to get what you want?"

Kagome didn't waver, her back still to the reigning demon. "No, but evidently you would." Kagome turned, clenching fists shut until they were as hard as steal. "And when you stare into the soulless eyes of your ward, you'll regret everything you have done here today."

Sesshoumaru stood, his eyes bleeding red as he fought for control. "You will say not such things-…"

"And when your people, humans and demons alike, are slaughtered in front of your eyes because you were too proud and stubborn to listen, you will know their pain-…"

"Watch your tongue human." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, trying to gain control of his body and the situation.

Kagome never even blinked as her rash words tightened the tense air. "And you will feel nothing but remorse. You would be surprised Sesshoumaru, how one small mistake can lead to something so big."

With those words Kagome left his study and went to pack what little things she could. Not expecting to see a cat demon in her room tidying her bed, though she seen the feline she ignored her, packing her old uniform that had been given back to her at her request, her bow and quiver was also given back to her.

When everything was packed she carried her items in her hands and started to walk out her bedroom door when she saw Sesshoumaru watching her with a quirked brow. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow morning?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, eyeing the cat demon as she stood beside the bed staring at the woman.

Kagome gritted her teeth and her hold on her bow. "I guess I changed my mind." She said, trying to push her way past the lord, who had grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back.

"Suzume, leave us." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, his eyes following the cat demons retreating body.

Once the cat demon was gone Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome back into the room and shut the door. "Now listen human, you and I both know that the death of my people is not wanted by either of us. I don't believe that you could stand Rins dead body on the ground either-…"

Kagome smiled in a fake fashion. "You are right, but I would be dead, remember."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Don't interrupted my when I am talking do you-…"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Kagome cut in again, trying not to smile as his eyes went colder.

"Understan-…"

"You know I really am sorry, it was really rude of me to do that." Kagome said, watching as he started to open his mouth again. "I just felt that I should explain myself."

Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her other shoulder, turning her and shoving her into the door, then covered her mouth. "As I was saying-…"

Kagome's hands found the door knob as she smiled sweetly under his hand and twisted it. Both human and demon fell out into the hall, Sesshoumaru landing on Kagome with his hands and legs on either side of her body, straddling her.

Sesshoumaru could hear all of the servants in the halls stop working and could feel their eyes on him and the female human underneath him. Beneath him Kagome smiled then twisted her facial expression to one filed with disgust. "RAPE!!" She cried, causing Sesshoumaru to sit on her waist line and cover his ears. "Help, Help…Get off of me Sesshoumaru and no I will not have sex with you!" (Sorry I know its ooc but I couldn't resist)

Sesshoumaru stared at her with deadly eyes then stood. "The servant may stay." He grumbled, returning to his room, slightly embarrassed.

Kagome smiled, it was just what she expected him to do.


	3. Chapter 3 Endangered

Chapter Three: King Of The World

Here's A Question:

1. Was Inuyasha trying to kill or mate Kagome?

Answer: A little bit of both, it will be explained in later chapters

Chapter Three: Endangered

Kagome woke soundly to the image of Celene's grateful smile. "Kagome you did it!" the demon said, yanking the miko out of her bed as she gripped her closest friend's torso, temporarily forgetting the human's injuries. "You stood up for me!" She squealed with glee, twirling her around the room..

Kagome let out a heart filled laugh and then smiled at her friend. "Well I couldn't just let you be kicked out for saving my life now could I?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Both girls broke out laughing as Kagome tried to mock the all-might-lord Sesshoumaru.

"But how did you do it." Celene asked as she released Kagome back onto the bed and started to redress her wounds.

A quick smile took over the humans face as her eyes lit up with happiness. "Just some female manipulation." Kagome said, earning a confused look from her new friend. "Now now, I can't tell you all my secrets." Kagome said sternly, trying to stand. Her legs felt weaker then they had yesterday, making Kagome wonder, but quickly Celene was beside her holding her up.

"Are you hungry milady?" Celene asked, since it was breakfast time. Kagome only nodded, and then pushed Celene away, walking to the dining room by herself.

The was seemed to take a lot longer then it did usually, but Kagome didn't really mind, there was so much to think about, so many questions that needed to be answered. Why did Inuyasha want to kill her? Why did he destroy the well? Why did Sesshoumaru save her, and how were the others doing? The questions were in the back of her head, but one of them was at the front. Why was Inuyasha a full demon?

There was nothing that Kagome could remember happening that made him mad. She had told him that she wanted to stay in the feudal era and he had been so happy. Then the next day she wondered if she would at least go back to her time and when she got out of Kaede's hut he just attacked her. Three days earlier Sesshoumaru had come for a 'friendly visit' but he had done nothing that Kagome knew about that would have pushed Inuyasha to the brink of killing her.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes subconsciously as she remembered the pain she had faced when she turned and booked it to the well. It was probably not the best move because he probably thought that she lied when she said she wanted to stay with him.

Tree branches had scraped her face and her arms, but still she ran. It was like the first time she met him, only worse because this time she knew him. She knew his name and his life and she loved him. More then anything in the world she had loved him.

When she said "sit" it wasn't a command anymore. It was a desperate call for help. She needed him to stop and to hold her and tell her he loved her. Then he destroyed the well.

The world had shattered right in front of Kagome's face. There was no where else she could have went in this world. She couldn't have just randomly shown up at Kouga's door, begging for him to take her with him. He had Ayame now and they needed each other, so when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice yell out to Inuyasha when he had raised tetsusiaga to kill her.

Kagome's eyes grew wider. He had been there. He had watched the whole thing that happened between Inuyasha and her, almost like he was waiting for it to happen.

Celene listened as Kagome's foot prints altered from fast to slow to fast again, and then they stopped completely. The servant turned around staring at the crying girls shocked face. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome turned to face her only friend in the palace and nodded. "I don't think I am hungry anymore Celene." Kagome said unsure of herself. Before Celene could object Kagome turned around and started to walk back to her room. How could he have done that, just watch as her world was destroyed? It was like he didn't even care about anything, nothing but himself.

The bedroom was closer then Kagome thought as she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. It was hard now, to think that there was a chance that she could have saved herself and gone home. No one would ever understand how much it hurt to know that you could have changed everything, but you didn't.

There was a knock on the door, who Kagome assumed was Celene checking up on her. Regrettably she turned back and opened the door slowly, eying the demon lord in front of her. Anger shone on his face, but she paid no attention to it, she couldn't help but keep a dull look on her face. He had been there, he could have saved her so many times, but he didn't. Maybe he really did have a cold heart.

"Let me in." He said lowly, watching as she looked up at him with defeated eyes and nodded weakly. The door slowly opened as he stared at the girl who had started to walk away. To his surprise his anger started to dissipate. Small thoughts of worry came into his head as he watched her walk up to the bed and sit on the edge, waiting for him to talk.

His eyes studied her carefully as he looked closer at her sad figure, her glazed eyes. She had been thinking about things to hard. He wanted to ask her, but felt he shouldn't. There was no way that he could understand what made her so disappointed, she had gotten what she wanted, the servant stayed, so she had no right to be sad.

Curiosity gnawed at him until he opened his mouth and asked what was eating at her. For several seconds he didn't think she heard him. Her head was still staring at the floor, her eyes still glazed over in sorrow, but then he heard her voice, small and soft, almost breakable. "You were there. You seen the passage way to my home get destroyed and you did nothing."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open. If that was all this was about he was going to leave right now. She didn't look like she needed the food he was offering to take to her room as a small act of an apology. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to carry on this conversation, but he did. "The well is just there. There is no 'passage way' to your home. There is bones and dead demons, but that is all." He said harshly, but she didn't as much as flinch.

"How would you know? The only person you care about is yourself, or whatever benefits you. You would never understand what is right and what is wrong. The only thing you see is what you want to see."

"If I didn't care about anyone else, then why are you here, why are you alive and breathing?"

Kagome took a breath and looked up, he expected to see anger or sadness, but what he saw was honesty. "I am still trying to figure that one out." With that she stood and walked over to her balcony, staring out into the lands that shouldn't have been ruled by such a cruel person.

He stared at her for some second, she was hurt, something he knew he could never fix, but there was something that urged his to try. She reminded him of his little Rin. What would he do if Rin was sad like this? He already knew the answer, he would obviously try to get her to talk about it, he would try to fix it anyway he could. "Was it really the only way back to your home?" he received a nod, but nothing else so he walked up to her and stood beside her, her head coming up to his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss."

"No your not." Kagome said bluntly, watching out of her corner of her eye as he tensed up.

"If it really was the only way back to your home, then yes I am." He almost whispered. He couldn't believe he was doing this, talking like an equal to a human, apologizing like he had done something wrong. He had saved her life, and she acts like she doesn't appreciate it.

"But you don't believe me, do you."

"Should I?

"Yes." Kagome answered, looking at his face. He turned his gaze to her and held it. She looked so broken yet confident, maybe she was telling the truth, but it was down right impossible to time travel.

"What is the future like?" he asked, going along with her belief, watching as memories seemed to play before her eyes.

"Well, there are a lot of humans and no demons-…"

"That is impossible, humans are under demons, and there is no way a human could survive and not a demon."

"Don't interrupt me, or I won't tell you." Kagome said harshly, turning her attention back to the landscape. "We don't use horses for daily use because we have better technology. The air isn't as clean and there is many species of animals and plants here that you would never find in the future, we are not ruled by lords or ladies and every family has there own house to live in-..."

"And you want to go back?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost amazed at her stupidity.

"Yes, because even though there are so many bad things, there are also schools for all children and everyone is educated. There is a shortage of food in some parts of the world, but we are getting better. There is medicine so when people get sick, we can help them. People help others and make sure that they are treated right, we have laws and people who keep the laws, and people can marry who they want." Kagome finished, smiling at the time she called home.

There was a soft silence as the two thought about the comparison. To him, he wouldn't have left this time for anything, for her this seemed to be a world of falseness and impossibility. "Is it so bad here?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little too soft heartedly.

Kagome didn't answer, she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the demon lord standing there pondering the question to himself. The world she knew seemed so different, almost bad, but she was so passionate about, almost like she would give anything to be back there.

The human sat in the gardens, wondering to herself. He had asked her if it was so bad here, and in truth it wasn't, but he didn't understand that she had family and friends there, were here she had none. She had almost no one. Never in her life had she felt so alone, it was like she couldn't trust anyone.

Tears flooded through her eyes as she thought of the demon slayer, the monk, and the two full demons that traveled with them. She even missed the company of the half demon. She missed being held and cared for, she missed her mother and brother. She just wished that everything didn't have to change.

A presence snuck into Kagome's conscious as she thought about the future, but she paid no attention to it. She barely noticed it until she felt a hand cover her mouth and hot breath breathing down her neck. "If you scream, my little miko, it will be the last thing you ever do, do you understand me?" Kagome nodded in acknowledgment. Her mouth was released and all she saw was a hyena demon walk in front of her, staring at her with black greedy eyes.

The demon watched as the miko gulped then looked up at him with scared eyes. She wanted to scream, to call Inuyasha's name, but she couldn't, he wasn't here anymore. _'Sesshoumaru'_ Kagome thought, but she knew he couldn't hear her. Why would he care about what happened to her, there was no need to care for a human who meant nothing to the world and who had nothing to lose.

"What is upsetting you my little miko?" the hyena asked possessively.

"I am not _your_ little miko. I don't belong to anyone." Kagome said through her teeth, wishing the demon would just go away.

The hyena laughed a little then looked around staring at someone she could not see. He turned because around and lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking it sickly. "Very soon you are going to help me my little miko, very, very soon."

Before Kagome could object the demon was gone and Sesshoumaru walked out of the door and stared at her. Kagome looked away, hiding her with pale face.

Why was she here, why was she still at this palace? She should be with Inuyasha and the group, not with Sesshoumaru.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru said coldly, watching as she tensed up. He watched her move her head to look at him, her face pale and frightened, what happened to her?

It was too late to take it back, Sesshoumaru had already asked. She sat there on the ground shaking. She was scared and hurt and he could do nothing to help her is she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

It crossed her mind about telling him. She should probably so that, but what if it endangered him? She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth and growled lowly. "Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru?"

'_Not even if it saves your life?' _ "I'm not lying, nothing is wrong." She said then whispered. "Not yet."

"Miko what do you mean?" He said coldly, but she didn't answer him. Her small body shook as she stood and stared to walk away.

Kagome could feel his hard hand grab her shoulder and twirl her around. "Do not walk away from this Sesshoumaru. Tell me what has happened?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't care!" Kagome yelled in his face then turned around as he let his hand dropped off her shoulder, watching her retreating form.

Celene watched the crying form on the bed with great interest. Her lady had been so happy this morning, so what happened. She wanted to go and confront lord Sesshoumaru, but…she wasn't sure if she was brave enough. She left the room, walking down the main hall as she stopped at the picture of the Inu family. She missed the great lord general, Inu no Taisho, the greatest ruler ever to live. Her family has served under the great dog general since his reign. He was a great and kind ruler, but the night he died the palace didn't know what to do anymore. For the shortest while they tried to run without a lord, which was when lord Sesshoumaru stepped in.

Foot steps echoed in Celene's mind as she looked at her lord and bowed her head. He wasn't so bad once you got used to him.

Sesshoumaru watched the servant with observant eyes, but they strayed to the door behind her. "How is the human? Has she said anything?"

Celene just shook her head, not sure of what to make of her lords acts of kindness to the miko. "She's been crying for a few hours, but she has spoken nothing to me."

The lord nodded then started to move away, but paused and once again looked at the demoness and then to the door. "Double her security. I don't want anyone going into that door without me knowing understood!"

"Milord?" Celene said confused.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, not knowing if he should answer her or not. "There was a presents near her before I went outside. I believe that is what had troubled her." Again he shook his head, trying to think clearly. "If the presents can penetrate this palace through the miko, all lives could be in danger."

"Yes milord." Celene bowed once more then set off to give the orders.

Sesshoumaru was left to stare at the door which contained the human. Why was she crying? What made her feel so scared? What ever it was, she was more afraid of what happened then of him. Had Inuyasha come back and she not told him. No that couldn't be, he would have sensed it.

Soft foot steps in the room broke his concentration as he moved towards the door to check things out. He watched as the door knob twisted, then he hid out of sight as Kagome peeked through the door, seeing the hallway clear. Slowly she walked through the halls quietly, slowing when she came to stand in front of Sesshoumaru's study. With two knocks and no words said, she snuck inside. Sesshoumaru followed her and watched through the small opening as she studied an envelope in her hand before she started to place it down on the desk.

"What are you doing in here?" He heard the woman gasped and pull back the envelope so it was in her hands, behind her back. "What's in your hands miko?"

Kagome shook her head, her face red and blotchy from crying. "Nothing. I don't have anything in my hands." She said with a void in her voice.

She watched as Sesshoumaru walked up in front of her and lifted his hand, waiting for the envelope to be placed in his hand. Kagome backed away in hesitation. "Miko give me the envelope that is in your hands or I will take it from you."

Shock flew into Kagome's eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I'm afraid I would."

"I'll call out rape again if you so much as touch me."

Sesshoumaru let out a small cold chuckle. "Miko we are not in your time anymore. Do you think I really care what my servants think?"

Kagome's face froze. Of course he didn't care what people thought. He was cold and didn't care about anyone but himself. "But you care what other lords say. What will they think when lord high-and-mighty takes advantage of a small human girl?" Kagome argued as she inched towards the door. He watched her carefully, trying not to turn his head and lose his seriousness.

"The other lords will not believe a human girl over me. That is a foolish thing to do."

Kagome smiled slightly. "But _lord_ Sesshoumaru, sometimes even the most foolish things are the right things to do." Kagome's smile faded as he smirked at her and started to walk towards her. Kagome moved quicker towards the door as she reached for the handle then hurried out, surprised when she found Sesshoumaru was not following her.

As she ran down the hall she clutched the envelope in her hand tightly, crunching it up. How was she supposed to leave when she couldn't get up the guts?

Once in her room Kagome shut the door behind her quietly. Was there nothing she could do to stop the inevitable? What was she going to help the hyena demon with? Part of her wished not to know. Wouldn't have it just been easier to take her and not tell her then leave. Was he hoping that she would panic?

Questions flashed through Kagome's head as she sat on her bed, staring at the door with blank unreadable eyes.

She could feel him walking up beside her, placing his hands on her shoulder as she tensed up. "Are you ready to leave, my little miko?"

Kagome didn't move. She just sat there hoping, praying that Sesshoumaru or someone else would enter the room, anything that would distract the demon from his current plan.

The demons eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrist and drug her out the balcony window, Kagome doing nothing to stop it. She watched as he brought her to the rail and lifted her up bridal style.

Panic rushed through her body as she stared at the ground, far below the balcony. "Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed, purposely dropping the envelope that she had had in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone

A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to update but i have a broken wrist so it is taking me a lot longer to type with one hand. sorry

Chapter Four: Alone

The demon lord paced the halls, listening for the miko's breaths, her foot steps, anything that would prove that she was not doing anything. Since when had she become so emotional? Was the place she called home really real? Did it exist? Was he a fool to believe that it didn't? Questions attacked his mind as he listened to foot steps in the room. They were light and cautious, making half of him actually want to go in there and check on her, but the then foot steps started to echo, causing him to worry. Was Celene in there? She wasn't out in the halls, wasn't she supposed to be getting the guards for Kagome's room?

There was skidding, then nothing for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru listened intently as he started towards the door, listening as foot prints in the halls caused him to look back at Celene and four of his finest warriors. Sesshoumaru's face showed nothing but shock. If the servant Celene was out here, who was in the bedroom with the miko?

An ear-piercing screamed thundered in his ears as he heard his name being called within the room. The voice was filled with terror, no doubt echoing throughout the whole palace. Within seconds Sesshoumaru was in the room, but there was nothing. It was empty, but the scent caused him to panic. It was the miko's scent mixed with one he hadn't smelled in centuries. He followed the scents to the balcony where he found a slightly crumpled envelope.

Slowly he picked it up. All too aware of Celene's hoard cry, the smell of her tears, the feeling of the guards in total shock that the palace had been penetrated by an enemy they hadn't heard of in one hundred years. Sesshoumaru's hands trembled slightly with anger as he ripped open the envelope and quickly scanned over the letter, written by the miko.

Sesshoumaru,

I'm sorry for my absence, but there is something I cannot

Tell you until it is too late. I never meant for this to happen

And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your

Hospitality, but it is time for me to leave. As of recently I have

Become a danger to all demons and humans alike who take

Residence in your lands. I want to take leave before I cause

Too much trouble. I hope we meet again, sometime in the near future

Under friendlier conditions. All to sorry for this outcome

-Kagome

The letter was written neatly, but quick. Was this was she was trying to hide earlier this morning in his office? If she had run then and he had not stopped her would this have happened? Would her life be at stake? Was his?

He lifted his head and listened as Celene came up beside him, slowly he handed Celene the letter and turned around, watching as little Rin came through the door, silent. It was too easy for the ten year old to see that something was wrong.

The young girl kept her mouth quiet as Sesshoumaru walked past her, followed by the servant as Celene. Rin didn't move as the two demons stormed out of the room and started talking. Rin listened intently to the conversation, wanting to do anything she could to get lady Kagome back to the palace.

"What are we going to do?" Celene's feminine voice asked, trying to be calm.

"I am not going to do anything. There is nothing to be done." Sesshoumaru said evenly an he to walk.

"Nothing to be done, are you serious. You are telling me that the woman who just risked her life for _your_ lands is going to die because you are too much of a coward to go and save her?" Celene said through clenched teeth "If you were half the demon your father was you would get your ass in gear and find her!"

In a flash Celene found herself pinned against the beige walls, fighting for her breath. "I am not the demon my father was, I'm better. I will not be found wasting my time with a disrespectful human. She has been nothing but trouble since she's been here. There is nothing that even almost makes me want to go save that good for nothing wench."

"You-…are just-…like your-…brother." Celene squeezed out, only to be pushed against the wall harder.

"I am nothing like my half brother." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes bleeding red then fading back into gold. With one final push he released her, watching as she fell to the ground as he turned his back on her and begun to walk away.

"Aren't you? You're leaving her to die. You're sentencing her to death. Are you sure you can live with her death on your hands." Celene watched as her lord's shoulders when tense with the last thought, freezing enough until she almost allowed herself to believe he would listen to her.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around. He focused on the miko's words, what she said the night she begged him to keep this servant. Was it worth it to have listened to the miko? _"I'm sure Naraku would be please to get his hands on the shikon jewel and become a full fledged demon, since I won't be protected. And when you stare into the soulless eyes of your ward, you'll regret everything you have done."_

Images of Rin flashed through his head. Could he have handled her death on his hands? The miko was right, but was there a chance that the hyena demon Calishe was in a pact with Naraku. If Naraku had the shikon jewel in his hands where would that leave the world?

Celene watched as he continued his walk down the hall to his study. That soulless, heartless demon didn't deserve to be a lord.

Rin watched as Celene walked back into lady Kagome's room then left to find lord Sesshoumaru. Once in the study she saw his pacing, his hands clenched as his eyes showed glimpse of confusion. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Are we going to go find lady Kagome?" She asked out of innocence. Sesshoumaru tensed then continued his pacing. Could he bear to see Rin disappointed again like she was when Kagome was in to healing room?

Sesshoumaru sighed then looked closely at his ward, then nodded. "I will try to look for her Rin, now go along and play."

Rin smiled then left the room to go and tell Celene.

Kagome woke slowly, opening her eyes as she found herself lying in a comfortable red bed. Her blue eyes scanned the room taking in the mahogany furniture set, in the middle of the room, directly in front of her stood the hyena demon that had brought her here. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, only to be stopped by the demons raised hand.

The demon walked over in a graceful fashion making Kagome nervous, as she tried to move her hands she noticed they were tied to the head board. The hyena demon chuckled then stared at her intently, as if trying to figure something out.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked, slightly afraid of the black eyed demon in front of her.

Once again the demon chuckled and walked beside her, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed, starting to stroke Kagome's black locks. "My very dear Kagome, you are going to help me get something I have wanted for a very long time."

"What's that?" Kagome asked, in panic. The demon moved up, sitting directly by her watching her struggle against the ropes that held her to the bed.

"You are connected to lord Sesshoumaru, I want him dead. You, my little miko are going to help me with that."

"I'm not going to help you with anything!" Kagome screamed as she thrashed to get away from the demon.

The hyena demon sat calmly on the bed as he gripped her leg and smiled when she tensed up. Slowly he pulled something out of his haori and smiled when she opened her mouth. "And by the way, my name is Calishe."

"So I see you decided to help the search." Celene asked calmly, her blue hair floating slightly in the wind.

"I didn't do this for you or the wench. I did it for my ward." Sesshoumaru said coldly, starting to walk forward as he left his servant behind him. One thousand times he had questioned himself why was he really searching for the miko, what did he hope to find other then her dead body?

Celene watched her lord and caught up to him. It wasn't hard to see he was thinking, but what could he be thinking about with that much concentration. You could have hit him with a rock and he wouldn't have felt it. She followed him quietly until they found the hyena's trail and followed it.

An ear piercing screamed echoed through the room as the hyena demon shoved the jewel shard into Kagome's neck. She tried to fight it, she tried to resist it but all she could do was feel her hate for Sesshoumaru and his land growing until she knew she would die trying to kill him and destroy his lands. She let out another scream, but all that answered her was a laugh that sent chills down her spine. "Kagome my dear, you will kill Sesshoumaru." Calishe said happily.

All of Kagome's heart and mind wanted to do was kill the bastard in front of her, but instead she nodded her head, her body knowing that if she was to talk she would answer with a no. "Good, now he has found the trail I left for him, go find him and kill him and the servant Inu demoness too, go now." Calishe said sternly before he cut the binds that held her and left the room.

Kagome's mind screamed coward as she fought to control her body. A battle she was losing quickly. The path wasn't hard to follow as Calishe made it as easy as he could to notice.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw the footprints on the ground. This was way too easy. The Calishe he knew was always careful, always smart. This was a trap, but what other choice did he have? "Servant, keep the others here, I want to do this alone."

Celene gasped and stood in front of him, looking him in the eyes with her own. "There is no way I can-…"

"You concern is appreciated, but I will not have all my soldiers walking into a trap. Am I the only one who thinks this is way to easy-…?" Sesshoumaru began when he sensed something, someone coming his way.

He turned to see the hyena demon they were all looking for, staring at them with his solid black eyes filled with malevolence. "My my lord Sesshoumaru, what brings you out of you palace, and with so many demons too."

Everyone could hear Sesshoumaru growl but it was Celene who spoke first. "Shut up you sadistic pig and tell us where lady Kagome is!" she said in anger, taking a step forward as Sesshoumaru gripped her wrist. Kagome wouldn't have liked it very much if he let the demoness die today.

The words seem to strike an interest with the demon as his eyes lit up. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't know the young miko was being greeted with a title. Lord Sesshoumaru maybe you should be more informative with the royals about is going on in your pathetic lands."

"There is nothing for me to tell, but you on the other hand do. Where is the miko, Calishe she is of no business to you." Sesshoumaru said coolly, keeping his head while the dog demons beside him tighten the grip on this sword. That was the good things about dogs, there were rather loyal.

"Oh the miko, how could I have forgotten my little flower? Kagome come here dear." Once called Kagome walked forward, coming into view of her palace friend.

"Kagome!" Celene called as she dashed forward, once again stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Servant, can't you tell something is wrong with her!" Sesshoumaru said in his harsh voice, whispering it in her ear. Celene stopped fighting as Kagome walked right beside the hyena, her face blank and her eyes glazed.

"Kagome, do what you were told, kill them." Calishe whispered in her ear. Kagome's body grew stiff as her forced muscles nodded and she lifted her arms, bow in hands.

The air was still. Muscles were tense, hands were shaking. Everything in Kagome's body screamed at her, forcing her, slowly to move the arrow and direct it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, the one who had been loyal, the one who had saved her, helped her, given her a place in the world again. She heard his harsh words, telling her to shoot.

Kagome's heart control her body for a spilt second, as soon as her miko powers flooded through the arrow she swung to the side, hitting Calishe in the side, the raw miko powers tearing through his body as he screamed and pushed Kagome back. She hit the ground with to much force, losing her breath, watching as Celene ran forward.

Her friend started to cradle her body checking for any injuries that were noticeable.

Sesshoumaru watched his inner eyes wide with shock. She had almost killed them all. She harnessed that much power. He would've been the only one who would've lived, until she attacked again.

That much power in her little body, the same fragile body that lied on the ground at the tip of his brother's sword. It surprised him that Inuyasha had reacted that way to what he had said few days earlier. Now that very same weak pathetic girl stood, miko power radiated off of her body, but it didn't harm his servant.

His eyes watched Calishe as he started to back away with a wicked smile. "I will see you soon, my Kagome." Quickly Sesshoumaru launched himself forward only to have Calishe completely disappear on him. Once he was sure the demon was gone he walked over to where Kagome was one the ground. He stood behind the servant and listened, but he could hear nothing. "Servant, get up." He said harshly, but she remained sitting like she didn't hear him at all.

With a flick of his wrist he made contact with the wrench's miko powers, only to pull back in pain. How was it that the servant could make contact with the barrier and not be fried?

The contact with the barrier seemed to break the servant out of her trance like state as she stared up at the demon lord in shock. "We need to take her back to the palace, she needs medical attention." Celene said in a rushed voice.

"We will not take her back. She is a danger to both me and my people, we leave her-…"

"I will not leave her!." Celene said, determined.

"You will leave her!" Sesshoumaru growled, grabbing the servant's wrists. "Guard take her back to the palace!"

He listened to the servant girl scream profanities at him, but he ignored them, taking the woman's body to the nearest village the leaving her there at the village miko's doorsteps. "It is better if you are left alone, Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5 Moonlight

Chapter Five: Moonlight

Celene was dragged back to the palace with no chance of saving her friend. Sesshoumaru had joined them shortly after they left. She didn't want to know what he did to her, all he said was that she had been taken care of and Celene feared for what that might mean.

On the way home the group was too quiet and all that could be heard was the soft footsteps of the soldiers. Not even the mighty warrior's armor dared to make a sound.

When they arrived to the palace Rin greeted them with a smile, but then frowned and started crying when she realized that Kagome was not with them. Celene couldn't bear to tell the child that Kagome was probably dead by her lord's hands so she told the child that they had never found her. For hours Celene comforted the child while Sesshoumaru made all the necessary changes to the room that once belonged to a beautiful human.

Sesshoumaru had asked her to come to supper, she knew it was just him and her and that made her scared. When she got there she wore nothing fancy, she was there to demand to know what happened to her friend and if she wasn't dead, which was unlikely, she would demand that she be returned to the palace.

She found out later that night that it was easier said then done. She had never eaten with Sesshoumaru before so she kept quiet and he did also. When she thought he would be silent for the whole night he started to talk small sentences.

"No doubt you wish to know what happened to your human friend." Sesshoumaru asked coldly, not really paying attention to his diner guest.

Celene nodded hesitantly as she listened to him continue. "It doesn't matter, she cannot return to the palace. You will return to your previous chores and this palace will be run like nothing changed."

"You can't just do that! Do you know how many demons have warmed up to lady Kagome? Even your own ward looks up to that woman and you just…disposed of her like she didn't matter?" Celene snapped angrily, but Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch.

"And how is it that you a mere servant, can withstand the burning heat of the miko's powers when not even I could?" Sesshoumaru jumped straight to the point as he watched as the servants face turned confused.

"What do you mean miko power? When did Lady Kagome use miko powers?" Celene asked in confusion. She didn't recall what had happed. She just ran to Kagome, she could feel her sadness and hurt radiate off of her body.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and thought for a moment. Was it possible that this demon didn't know of what she did? But even if it was possible, she should remember then comforting feeling of the miko's burning powers.

He was confused and so he let her eat then dismissed her. He was thinking about the human that he had dropped off at the nearest village. He didn't think it would hurt too much to see how the others had adjusted. With another miko at the village things would start to look up anyways.

The village was small and didn't have a real miko to protect it. It had about 20 villagers but that was all. It was around ten kilometers from the Palace.

It was after dark before he went there, surprised to find the miko not in the village. He followed her faded scent to a cliff covered with one single tree. Purposely he made some noise but Kagome didn't move from her branch. On her back hung her bow and quiver her arrows rattling against the quiver as the wind blew softly against his skin. He didn't smell tears or fear. She seemed distant, yet alert. Fluently she jumped off the branch and landed quietly. She turned around slowly, catching Sesshoumaru's eyes with her dark blue ones. He watched the moon light bathe her in its light making her look like an angel.

[Kag's P.O.V]

I didn't expect anything from him. I knew that this was better for him and his lands. With Calishe roaming the lands and with me being his target, nothing was safe. I had decided to go back to Inuyasha and the friends I had left. If nothing else Inuyasha would kill me and I wouldn't be a danger to anyone. I couldn't be afraid anymore. I had to protect Sesshoumaru like he protected me, and what about Rin and Celene? What would I do if they got hurt or killed because of me? My memory flashed back to the holy powers that eliminated off of Celene. I knew her secret, but no one else did. I would not tell anyone.

Sesshoumaru watched me with caution as he had the right to. The jewel shard was still in my neck and Calishe was still alive. He had no right to trust me ever again, not like he trusted me in the first place. I watched his steady eyes and smiled. "Sit with me Sesshoumaru. Just for a little while." Astonished that he even listened to me I smiled happily and sat down against the tree.

We sat there together. For the first time it felt as if we were somewhat friends. I laughed lightly, causing him to look at me like I had grown another head. "This is probably the last time I am going to see you, I'm just glad it is under friendlier terms." I told him, sort of explaining what I was laughing at.

His eyebrows lowered ever so slightly in sorrow and I smiled again. "You made the right choice Sesshoumaru. I am a danger to your palace and because of it I will leave and go back to my friends so they can end this threat that I have become."

Sesshoumaru glared at me and I remembered what he told me. I was not to go back to Inuyasha, but I felt I had to. I didn't know how Sango was doing or Miroku, how about Shippou?

I stood to go. I had no more things to say. Once I was on the feet I could feel him stand quickly behind me and grab my hand roughly. Sadly I turned and looked him in the eye waiting him to explain. He never did. I stood there, my eyes fixed on his eyes as they grew only a few inches apart. I froze then panicked. I loved Inuyasha not Sesshoumaru. My hands connected with his chest as I pushed him away hard. He looked hard at my panicking self, confused and almost hurt. I kept telling myself he didn't know what he was doing, it was the moonlight. The full moon was scrambling his brain. I didn't stay after that, I ran, knowing somehow that he wasn't following me.

I don't know how, but I ran for several hours without stopping or thinking. All I knew was that I was putting one foot in front of the other, not stopping because why? What was I running from? Was I running from the person who saved my life, which had came for me when I was kidnapped, cared for me when I was hurt. What right did I have to run from him?

By morning I was in front of the well that was no more. The last time I was here I was tackled by Sesshoumaru. Cautiously I looked around me and frowned when the smallest part of me wished that Sesshoumaru was with me. I took a deep breath and walked to the village, walking the path I knew so well.

Horror crossed my face when I seen smothered smoke coming from the empty village. There was nothing left of my secondary home, but I knew someone was here. Inuyasha was here waiting for me. I found him, perched on a tree just outside the village. He looked at me, his red eyes full of hate. I took a deep breath and tried to talk to him.

"Inuyasha, I've come back. I ran away from Sesshoumaru so I could be with you." Did he feel abandoned? Was that the reason that he was so mad? I watched him jump down walking up to me slowly before grabbing my wrist holding me against him tightly. I wanted to panic and push him away but I didn't want him to be even madder at me so I let him hold me. "Where are Sango and Miroku Inuyasha?"

I heard him growl and I cowered in his arms. Quickly he pushed me away and I fell to the ground, confused at what he wanted.

"Hiriokots!" A voice screamed behind me. I watched Inuyasha jump away, his eyes on me, scared. Kirara's feet landed beside me. Sango grabbed me and shoved me up on Kirara, then took off again, grabbing Hiriokots on the way. I held on tightly to the neko as I flew into the air, Inuyasha following us by land.

If my heart wasn't pounding so furiously I would have thought this to be just like old times. Kirara jumped higher into the air so that we were covered by clouds, then she flew in the opposite direction. Something in me told me that this had become a regular thing. Strategies too lose the raging demon I guessed. When we landed in a small camp I could see Miroku and Shippou sitting around the fire. I only had to get off or Kirara to have Shippou launching himself towards me.

[End Kag's P.O.V]

Kagome hugged Shippou tight as tears welled up in Shippou's eyes. All three of them had been afraid that Inuyasha had really killed her, but they all knew in their hearts that he could never do that, even in his crazed stat, he loved her and she loved him.

Once Kagome was reunited with the group, things started to fall into order for everyone, everyone but Kagome. Often her thoughts wandered to the palace where she had been taken care of and housed for so long. She missed Rin greeting her every morning and Celene to talk to, but she always stopped her thoughts before they went to the demon who had saved her life not twice, but three times.

But even though her thoughts wandered and everything else returned pretty much normal, everyone, even Shippou wandered why Inuyasha had lost himself to his full demon form. A week from now it was the new moon, would he turn human? If so maybe he could tell them of his intentions.

"Kagome would you like to bath in the hot springs?" Sango asked almost shyly. Kagome nodded, she needed a bath after running so long.

She was excited to see that they had her back pack. Quickly she rummaged through it to gather her stuff before running off to the spring.

[With Sesshoumaru]

The great lord re-entered his home and walked silently up to his room, stopping at the room just down from his. As he opened the deep maple doors he looked into the empty sea green room, catching the scent of the miko but it had faded greatly. It was hard to believe she wasn't even there for much more then two weeks and already she had left her mark. He sneered to himself and found the nearest servant, telling her to try and get rid of the disgusting smell. Sadly she nodded then ran to complete her task.

He looked through the doorway one more time before turning away, looking upon the miko's servant. Celene stood staring at the picture of his father. He often caught her doing that lately, ever since the miko had been kidnapped. Silently he made his presents known, but Celene didn't even budge. Sesshoumaru, hating to be ignored, let out a growl. He watched as she looked upon him in a bored fashion, then lifted up her duster and dusted off the picture, walking to the next one without even looking at him.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

It had been six days since Kagome had left the small village where Sesshoumaru had left her. The rest of the inutachi group had fell into step with what was happening and Kagome, Sango, Miroku and even Shippou where practicing their combat.

For one hour twice a day the group would meditate, practicing to focus their attentions on one thing or anyone. Kagome's miko powers grew and she learnt several charms from Miroku while Sango taught Shippou some fighting skills. Kirara was a constant scout while the group practiced. Later in the week Sango even taught Kagome some hand to hand combat and how to use a small dagger and Kagome learnt quickly how to focus her energy into the dagger as she would her hand or an arrow.

When the night of the new moon came the group flew on Kirara to the village, scouting for Inuyasha's form, and it wasn't hard to find. He was lying on the ground, black haired and face down while a group of youki surrounded him, laughing at him. The group landed quickly and Kagome grabbed her bow, her new dagger resting on her waist quickly and fluently Kagome pulled back her arrow, watching as the youki looked at her and circled her, staring thirstily at her neck.

Sesshoumaru ran quickly to where the old well had been, and then followed it to the village where he watched the demon's creep closer to the miko, following him was Celene. He knew that his brother was a human on new moons and the servant had insisted of following so that she could maybe see Kagome.

Celene gasped as the youki circled Kagome and her group, running towards them as Sesshoumaru pursued her. With the odds for the rest of the Inutachi group being at least ten to three it didn't look very good. Celene jumped over the other demons heads and landed beside Kagome pulling out two katanas. Sesshoumaru stayed outside and watched as the humans took down the demons one by one. It wasn't until three gained up on Kagome, causing her to open her almost healed wounds. Celene gripped her katanas and fought harder, unknown to the aqua power that was surrounding her. As soon as she touched the demons with her katanas the demon would become ash, but she didn't stop. Twisting and turning as she had been taught at a young age she danced with blades or blue flames.

When the last of the demons fell she stood there, not caring or even paying attention to what she did, she rushed to Kagome's side and checks her wounds, placing her hands on them to see how deep they were. When she saw them she wished she didn't, but she also wished she could heal them.

Her aqua powers wrapped around Kagome's wounds, sealing each one until they were fully healed, not even a scar remained. Once she was done she felt drained and confused, falling to the ground and Sesshoumaru quickly caught her before she hit the ground. All stared at her sleeping form in wonder, all but Kagome who immediately rushed over to Inuyasha's body, only to see him barely breathing. She rolled him over on his side and looked at him, trying to find what was wrong.

It took a while before she noticed his eye open, but when they were she stared at them, tears filling her eyes.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly. He opened his mouth to speak but she placed her finger over his mouth and shook her head smiling. She was glad he was back to himself.

Sesshoumaru watched the commotion and burrowed his eyes together slightly, something inside him grew tense, bur instead of dwelling on it he just turned to leave.

Kagome's face lifted as she looked at the figure that walked away. "Sesshoumaru?" she said, uncertain of everything around her. He stopped and looked at her, his cold mask in place. Slowly, leaving Inuyasha angry, she walked up to the lord and stretched her hand out. "That you, for coming to help-…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew colder, "I didn't come to help. I can't to see if my brother would turn back to his pitiful state." He finished, turning back around, ignoring her outstretched hand.

Kagome shook her head and caught up with him, grabbing his arm. "Will you stay? I can answer your questions better then she can." She listened to him growl and let go of his arm, gripping her fingers in her own.

"By 'she' you mean the servant?" Sesshoumaru asked, Kagome nodded and he nodded in return.

When they were all around Kagome when they regroups, then Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Celene walked with Sesshoumaru back to the camp and Kirara carried Shippou and Inuyasha's weak body.

The group traveled for over five hours before stopping in a clearing, on the way Kagome easily explained that Celene was not only a demon, she came from a miko bloodline as well. This surprised Celene as well as Sesshoumaru but the rest of the group, not really knowing the pretty demon walked in silence. The whole ride Inuyasha didn't talk, or even try to talk. Kagome frowned when she noticed that it was because she had openly invited Sesshoumaru into the camp.

When they were all set up in the clearing Sesshoumaru dismissed himself and Kagome didn't know whether to follow him or let him have is space, so she when off on her own. A little ways off, just within hear distance of the camp she slowly climbed a tree and sat on the lowest branch, thinking to herself.

What would happen tomorrow morning? Could she really pretend like nothing happened just go on living in the feudal era, forgetting that Tokyo ever existed? She would give everything in the world to talk to Inuyasha about it, but Inuyasha wasn't who she needed right now. It wasn't hard to see that this had affected there relationship more then anything. She couldn't love him after what he did to her. She could even trust him anymore He had taken her family away, now she had nothing. She didn't really want to return to the group, she wasn't sure she could. It would be weird and they would be distant, she wasn't sure she could walk in the complete silence, no one brave enough to speak. Was this the life she was headed towards?

Someone called her name and her head snapped up, hand on her hip where her dagger was strapped. She looked down into light eyes and relaxed, jumping down. Easily she settled in beside Sesshoumaru and followed him back to the camp.

While making their way back to camp Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and started to speak. "I have planned to stay until the morning of tomorrow. I wish to see if Inuyasha takes form again, if he does you will not remain here." That being the longest sentence Kagome had ever heard him say she didn't add a comment of her own. They entered the camp in complete silence. Their entrance did not go unnoticed as Celene watched Sesshoumaru look at the young human and nod slightly. She smiled to herself. She was certain the lord was falling for the human. That's why he couldn't have killed Kagome.

Later that night Inuyasha had requested an audience with Kagome alone. Kagome walked up to the small hut and took s deep breath, not sure if she wanted to be alone with Inuyasha. When she entered the trees where Inuyasha had requested to sleep for the night she was slightly afraid. The moon shone down on his like a spot light that screamed out danger. Ignoring it she sat beside him keeping her emotions trapped and her legs from running. He watched her carefully fighting herself and frowned. He hadn't meant to harm her, but it seemed as if they would never be the same.

When Kagome was settled she felt his eyes on her, slowly she turned her head and seen Sesshoumaru's eyes pointed in her direction also. Quickly she pointed her attention to Inuyasha who was speaking to her.

"I ruined us didn't I?" Kagome didn't know what to say to this so she only bowed her head. That was enough for him, he continued. "I don't know what came over me Kagome. I felt so mad that you would want to leave me, and after when Sesshoumaru had said to me, it didn't make sense."

Kagome froze and her head shot up. "What did Sesshoumaru say to you?" she said angrily. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went tense.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was welcoming me…us to the palace. He wanted us to defeat Naraku together. Then you wanted to leave…you left me."

Kagome grabbed his hand and her eyes filled with tears, but she won't let them fall. "I didn't leave you. You chased me, you almost killed me, and then you destroyed the well. Sesshoumaru saved me from you."

Inuyasha frown deepened. "The well?"

Kagome stood up, tears urging to fall. "We can never be the same. You took my family from me Inuyasha. I have nothing left." With that she left him, walking into the darkness of the forest the only light was the moon as it tried its best to climb through the branches that held it at back. She came to a stream and jumped over it, not caring where she was going. When she heard a crack she whirled backwards and lifted her finger. Miko powers flew from them and hit a tree that someone was standing behind. The tree cracked and fell the demon she knew very well standing there exposed, a slightly shocked expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

Chapter six: Betrayal

Kagome's face fumed at the demon that was following her.

Sesshoumaru curse the twig that was under his foot. He moved slowly, walking calmly up to the human who was hell bent. She shook with bottled up emotions, the moonlight playing at her hair, turning it blackish silver. Kagome turned away from him and started to walk, but Sesshoumaru was faster, in less than a second he was in front of her. As soon as Kagome came in contact with the lord she fell back and tears flooded to her eyes and spilled over. He watched her in this pitiful state for a small amount of time before kneeling. Kagome threw her body forward and clung to his haori and sobbed even harder.

Everything in Sesshoumaru's body wanted to kill her for touching him, but he ignored those feelings and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure what to do so he just held her there until her breathing turned rhythmic. Carefully he looked at her red tear stained face and lifted her gently from the ground. He had never carried her with such care before and he began to notice that she weighed absolutely nothing. Her body was weightless in his arms as he carried her not back to camp, but into the moon streaked forest, jumping up in a tree before settling down, wrapping his tail around the human and he held her a few feet away, not really wanting to be close to her, but feeling that it was his fault that this had befallen her.

During the night he paid as little attention to the miko as he could but near morning it was getting hard. No matter what position she was in she was always moving and stroking his tail. He wanted to get mad at her, but was afraid to wake her. She constantly was whispering something that he found interesting. Something about her father, her family there was even something about him, but he couldn't hear it.

When Kagome did wake up it was like the whole world was looking for her. She could see Inuyasha in his half demon form walking on the forest floor. Shippou, Sango, Miroku and Celene looking for her also, and Kirara was held in Sango's arms. Kagome didn't look behind her, or she would have noticed that Sesshoumaru looked at her in wonder of what she would do next. She leaned forward and he wrapped his tail around her tighter slightly afraid she was going to fall down. This caught her attention and she tensed and looked back to see Sesshoumaru staring at her, a face filled with no emotions, yet you could tell that a million thoughts were going on in his head.

Slowly he placed a finger to his lips and stood, his tail lifting Kagome and pulling her towards him. He held her again, but his time she was standing straight on her own. Quietly and quickly he lifted himself into the air, jumping from tree to tree until they were out in the meadow.

When they landed Kagome's body was limp and Sesshoumaru realized she had fainted. Sighing he lifted her bridal style once more and walked to the edge of the forest, listening to his half brother scream for his friend. In no time at all Sesshoumaru was behind him and glared heartily at the hanyou who hadn't even realized he was there.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, loud enough for the group to hear. "Stop your yelling before you wake the dead."

Inuyasha whirled around and stared at his brother then at the sleeping form of his love. Slowly his hand crept forward to touch her face but Sesshoumaru stepped back and growled. Shocked Inuyasha looked back at his brother and reached for her again, and again Sesshoumaru pulled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sesshoumaru, let her go." Inuyasha said loudly. Everyone's attention gathered around Sesshoumaru and he growled louder.

"You have hurt her. You have no reason to touch her." Sesshoumaru said coldly. The human in his hold started to move slightly, so he let his tail take her so he had both hands free just in case.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "You have no control over her, she is her own person." His voice deepened, but he held onto his fragile control.

Sesshoumaru felt the human in his hold tense then wake up. "I would say the same to you Inuyasha. I am not holding her hostage. I am merely protecting her, something that you fail to do."

Something inside Inuyasha broke, his eyes faded into gold and he stared at his brother soberly. "I can protect her just fine." He said, his ears pressed against his skull. "I just need the chance. I want to love her and to show her how much I love her."

Sesshoumaru guessed that the miko hadn't opened her eyes, so Sesshoumaru continued. "She told you herself that nothing could go back the way they were-…"

Inuyasha's anger spiked again. "And what are you going to do, love her, hold her like she deserves to be held, I don't think so Sesshoumaru. You hate humans."

Silence shuttered through the forest as Sesshoumaru surrounded himself in his own thoughts. Why was he trying to save this human, what was she to him. Mentally he shook himself, she was nothing to him, he didn't even want to save her, he just didn't want his brother to kill all his friends and live like an out of control demon. But if Inuyasha thought he could continue the way things used to be then so be it.

His tail loosened around her. "Stand human." He said coldly, watching as she opened her eyes and looked at him scared. He turned his attention back to his servant and glared at her as their gazes met each other. She fought him, worried for her friend, but he made her listen to him and as soon as he started to leave she followed a short ways before stopping, turning back to Kagome running to embrace her before leaving her again. Once again Kagome stood there feeling completely alone.

Sesshoumaru walked, unsure of why he felt so angry towards his brother, but even angrier towards himself. Celene hadn't said a word since they left. She just quietly focused her miko energy to her finger, then let it disappear, then made it reappear again. He hated the thought of her being a miko. It reminded him of her, of Kagome. Quietly he growled to himself and moved quicker towards him lands, getting as far away from the human as possible.

Kagome walked behind the ground slowly, dragging her feet as she went. Several times Inuyasha had offered to carry and every time he offered she backed away, afraid of him. Her mind wandered back to the night before. She had been so soft and comfortable, feeling safe. At first she thought she was home again, in her bed but she knew it couldn't be true. She had thought of how Sesshoumaru saved her when he didn't need to. He had been a friend to her and saved her several times. Part of her, and she didn't know yet how big that part was wanted to feel safe with Sesshoumaru again. She didn't want to be here anymore. She knew Inuyasha didn't love her, or else he wouldn't have hated her for leaving him when she wanted to go home for a little while. He constantly went to see Kikyou, not caring if Kagome cried all night or not. She felt she meant more the Sesshoumaru then she did to Inuyasha.

When the group stopped to eat supper it was getting dark. They continued their training as it had become their routine. Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to spar with Sango. He watched her twist and turn in the air as she landed and brought up a dagger towards Sango's throat. With a nod from Sango Kagome walked away as Inuyasha watched eagerly, following her slowly.

There was no reason to wonder where she was going. To him it was quite obvious. They weren't very far from the Goshinboku and even the scent of her emotions lead him there. He watched her, seeing her no longer as the girl that had set him free from that very tree, but as a woman, a woman whom had accepted him for who he was and what he wanted from life. There was no judgment. There was only friendship, and as he had seen, something more.

He remembered talking to Sesshoumaru that night about going to the palace to take up his duties. His very first question was concerning Kagome and if she could also come. She had promised to always be there for him. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to ask her, but there was something that stopped him. What if she said no, what if he was misreading the signs that he thought she was giving. He was afraid and what was why he always went to Kikyou. He knew, for some reason, he would always have a place for her and even though she did not accept him like Kagome did, she did not turn him away, but he loved Kagome, and he would do anything to make her his. There was nothing in this world or the next that would stop him. He would kill everything in his path to make her his.

A stick cracked under his foot and Kagome turned around slowly, staring up. Inuyasha's determined eyes scared her and she looked subtly for an escape route. Standing up she pressed her back against the Goshinboku and a tremor of fear ran down her spine. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, but her words were caught by Inuyasha and his gaze intensified. She pressed her back harder against the tree and Inuyasha got closer. Unknowingly Kagome took a step to the side and Inuyasha's gaze followed, his ears tracking her every movement. As fast as she could Kagome started to run, but Inuyasha jumped on her and brought her to the ground, holding her there as he flipped her around and straddled her.

Inuyasha lowered her face to hers and smiled at their closeness. "What is he to you Kagome? What does that bastard half brother of mine mean to you?" He whispered, watching as tears flooded to Kagome's face.

Kagome held something within her but wanted to break down and cry more then anything. "He is a better person then you are." She said with disgust. Inuyasha's hand came down quickly across Kagome's face, listening as she let out a yelp then once again lowering his head to her ear, listening to her labored breath.

"Where is he now Kagome? I'll kill him, I'll make you watch." He whispered as he pulled her shirt tight and then cut it from the bottom of her breasts down. _This is my chance to make her mine._ He told himself, feeling his erection grow as she struggled beneath him. _When I am done marking her, no one will be able to have her but me._

Kagome felt sick as she felt him go hard. Part of her wondered what he was thinking, but that part was short lived as she felt her skirt start to come off. Panic rose up in her and she screamed Sesshoumaru's name, begging him to help her.

Something in Sesshoumaru's mind went off as he felt his demon rise within him. Celene stopped beside him and turned her attention back the way they had come. Her lord was tense as she began to search for a presence in her mind.

Something possessed Sesshoumaru as he started to walk the way he came. He hadn't traveled far from the inutachi group. He knew that no matter how fast he had wanted to get away, he had to beg his legs to move. It was dark and his skin was crawling with nerves. Something in his mind was screaming and he fought to ignore it. While he was doing that his feet kept on moving towards the group.

Several hours later the feeling had not faded and he and Celene were on their way back to the group and neither knew why. Sesshoumaru froze as the bushes started to move and a woman, a woman he knew dashed out and almost hit him. He didn't have much time to register anything as his brother, once again taken over by his demon side, jumped out behind her. Quickly he grabbed his thrashing brother's throat and knocked him out, turning his attention to the crying girl who stood there, in nothing but her undergarments.

Kagome looked away ashamed, backing away as he tried to calm her. He lifted his hand and she let out a cry of terror, then hid her face and run deeper into the woods. Celene did not wait for her lord. Without thinking she followed her closest friend and gathered her in her arms, telling her soothing words as she tried to cover the human's cold body. Tears rushed to Celene's eyes as she listened to her friend crying in her arms, not wanting to know what happened to her.

Sesshoumaru entered the scene and watched the two females crying together. Celene could feel Kagome's hurt and pain, but told Sesshoumaru nothing.

His cold eyes settled on the human. "She must go back." He said, trying to leave as little room as possible for argument, but he could not demand it full. The human was hurt, more injured then he believed he brother could have done.

Celene glared at him. "You want her sent back like this?"

"I have no pity on her. She got what was coming to her." Sesshoumaru said, lying to himself and the demon in front of him.

"You are sick" Celene spat. "Who would have thought you have such low morals as to leave a girl, who was once in your care, to that thing you call a brother?"

"She had refused him. He was obeying his demon blood that runs through his veins." Sesshoumaru said, not knowing why he was defending his brother.

Celene stood, lifting the human girl with her. "Would you have let that happen to Rin? Would you bow so low as to do that to a human?"

"Why you-…"

"Your demon blood is not reason for him to act like an animal." She said to him, pausing only for the crunching leaves that took place behind her lord. Inuyasha broke free of the brambles and stared onto the scene, releasing Tetsusiaga. He said his brother and Kagome being held against the woman, who was seemingly protecting Kagome from his brother.

"What have you done to her?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking fully at his brother.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother confused. "What have I done, what have you done? What did you do to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's anger boiled over at Inuyasha's stupidity. His brother being oblivious to the fact meant that he had tried to take Kagome by force. How she got away, he did not know, but he was glad she did.

Celene walked forward, carrying Kagome as she deposited her into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru held her, even though she struggled, not feeling comfortable in a male's arms. "You are sick. You almost rape her and you don't even remember trying to do it." Celene watched his face fall as he look at Kagome. "Look at how you have scarred her. You disgust me." She said, lifting her finger and hitting him with her new found miko powers. Celene took Kagome back into her arms. "I am going back to the palace to replace my lady." With those last words she left Sesshoumaru all alone in the woods with his brother. The hanyou who held his humans heart, and abused it every chance he got. It was his duty to look after the human now. It was not that he liked her. He was merely…indebted to her in some way. He did not care for a human. Not like he once did.

A/N: Ohh Sesshy has a secret. Ok so any of those who read my other stories, I am only going to focus one three right now because they are doing the best. If you want the others to be updated get your friends to read them and review, I know I don't usually nag, but I do like review. I am so happy that I have loyal readers and reviews. It is you all who make me so happy.  I lovers all you wonderful readers.

In a few months I don't know how I am going to update, I am done school and moving out of the house…I don't know how, but I will do it. Somehow. But only because I love you all.


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Secrets

A/n: So last chapter I revealed that Sesshoumaru has a secret, what happens when Kagome stumbles about something she's not supposed to know? Will Sesshoumaru let his feelings free?

Chapter Seven: Dark Secrets.

Celene watched her sleeping friend and shuddered again at the thought of her being abused. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who loved the girl, but was there not friendship among the taijya and Kagome, and what about the monk and the kitsune? Did they not care what happened to their friend or were they simply unaware of it? The demoness shook her head. It did no good to just think about these things over and over again…it made her head hurt.

Celene's gaze was brought to the young girls face as bright blue eyes fluttered open. Kagome caught sight of her friend and instantly dove forward into her chest, crying. "I thought it was all a dream, meeting you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome sobbed as her friend wrapped her arms about the shaking body. "I was so afraid, he has never done that before." Celene tensed as the words.

"And he never will again." Celene promised. Kagome looked up and gazed into clear blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched the duo and something, though he did not know what, welled up in his chest. There was something about that human that made him remember. He did not want to remember. _Kiyoko. _Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and made himself known to the room. The girls gasped and Kagome inclined her head, watching as Celene stood and bowed low. "Servant, leave us." He commanded in a cold voice.

Kagome tried to grab Celene's hand, but she didn't get a chance. Before she knew it she was in a room all alone with Sesshoumaru, he who reminded her so much of him and how he had hurt her. "Lor…lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stuttered, moving to stand up.

The feeling in his chest rose again and he looked at her, his golden eyes not as cold and piercing as he wanted them to be. _She was just hurt, emotionally and physically. I merely do not want to cause her more pain._ He told himself. "Please miko, stay seated, I do not wish to cause you discomfort." He tensed for a fraction of a second as he noticed his voice was soft and smooth.

Kagome looked shocked, but seated herself anyway. "What is it you wish to speak to me about Lord Sesshoumaru? If you do not want me to stay, please be ensured that I do not want to cause you trouble."

Sesshoumaru almost grunted out loud. He wanted to tell her she was already too much trouble, to much a pain in his rear, but the words wouldn't come. He looked into those blue eyes and shuddered inwardly, his mind coming alive. _How could I have not seen it before? My Kiyoko._

His gaze unnerved Kagome as she started to play with her blanket, bowing her head so that she did not have to see him stare with that look in his eyes. She wanted Celene back. She wanted to be back home with her mother. The tears came into Kagome's eyes, but they didn't spill over.

It was the scent of salt that stopped his mind. He blinked and his cold exterior was back. He watched as the human before him relaxed, but she did not look up. "What did…he do to you miko?"

He should have been expecting this. The tears, the sobbing noises, but from some reason he was not. Was it just because he wasn't shocked at his brother's actions? Or was it because he didn't think she should waste her tears on his brother. He did not know, but it had to stop. He wanted to stop it.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand reached forward and settled on her head. A motion that was meant to be soothing, but it only seemed to break her more. Unsettled, he sat beside her and grabbed her shaking shoulders, pulling her into his body so that her tears landed on his haori. "I am sorry, miko, for my brothers actions." He whispered softly into her ear. Kagome nodded, wanting to tell him it was not is fault, but the words once again failed her.

He didn't know why he thought about it, and he didn't want to know why he had the sudden urge to kiss her, but as soon as she lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy looking at him apologetically, he gave in. Gently he took her chin and tipped it just slightly, touching his lips to hers.

At first Kagome stilled, but soon relaxed and kissed back with the same softness that he was using. Sesshoumaru released her and smiled to himself. "Kiyoko…"

He didn't realize he said it out loud, but he regretted kissing his brothers wench. He could feel her anger rise up, and then it change into complete surrender. _I will never be just me…I always remind them of someone else…_ Kagome stood and left Sesshoumaru sitting there. She personally didn't mind if she shook when she stood, or how she flinched at every shadow. To her it was natural. _Maybe I was just never meant to be liked as Kagome...And who is Kiyoko?_

There was silence for several long minutes. Neither of them had the guts to say anything. Sesshoumaru was appalled that he had kissed his brothers woman, Kagome was disgusted that she once again was just a replacement. Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, who is Kiyoko?"

She watched the demon lord tense up. "No one." Quickly he stood and walked to the door. "Get some sleep human." Kagome bowed her head and frowned. _I'll always be second, to everyone._

Several times that day Celene had checked up on Kagome but each time she was found just sitting on her window ledge. It did no good for Celene to try to start a conversation because words did not enter into her friends head. Celene had left food and drinks for Kagome but all had gone untouched.

_He said he was sorry for his brother's actions, but is his actions any better? What would I do, what would they all do if I could go home and not be here…? I would never want to be here. _Kagome opened her mouth and whispered "never". _They never change. All the boys are the same, no matter what age. _Kagome knew that she was watching her, she was always watching her. "Who is Kiyoko?" Kagome ask directly.

She heard the demoness take a sharp breath. Kagome felt the demoness grief and sorrow, but she paid no heed to that. "Celene answer me, I need to know."

Celene frowned. "Come Lady Kagome, I will show you."

For the second time that day Kagome stood, her muscle screaming as she did, but she ignored the pain. Several hallways they walked down, each one twisting and turning until Kagome was lost completely. When at last the duo stopped they gazed upon a room, on the door was engraved a human woman, dressed in several layers. "We are not supposed to be in here…I cannot go in, I believe I will get killed for it Lady Kagome."

Kagome only nodded before entering the room. When she entered Celene shut the door quickly behind her. Kagome gazed at a room, blue as the sea with pictures aligning every wall. She walked through them slowly, staring at the woman who had long black hair and deep crystal blue eyes. Beside the picture was a mirror scattered with blood. At first Kagome wanted to turn away yet she stayed and looked at herself, gazing into her soul. _"We are one, you and I." _

_No we are not. I will never be anyone other than Kagome Higurashi. I am from a different time, a different life. You fit in here, he loved you. They could never love me._

"_They?"_

_Yes they... The inu brothers. _

A hallow laugh filled the room. _"I am no longer there, you belong there now Kagome Higurashi for a different time. This is your life now." _

As soon as the voice came it was gone. Again Kagome was looking in the mirror, seeing not only herself but the woman in the picture. _You are mistaken Kiyoko. I belong no where. _Kagome left after that, sad and angry and things she knew no depths to.

She wasn't surprised that Celene was not there when she left the room. Instead Celene found her wandering the halls aimlessly. "We never knew Lady Kiyoko. Sesshoumaru never let us lay eyes on her, and those who were able to, die when Lady Kiyoko passed away."

Kagome frowned. "You never knew what she looked like?"

Celene shook her head. "All we know is that she was to be of a great beauty, and some rumors have it that she was human."

"If she was a human then why would Sesshoumaru hate humans?"

Celene didn't look at her. Her eyes were plastered to the ground as the other servants walked by. "They are weak and fragile. He does not hate them, he hates to love them. It was said that Lady Kiyoko died by sickness, since then he has hated humans. All but Rin and now it seems you."

Kagome stopped and turned around. "He does not care for me Celene…I'll see you at supper." Kagome said, making her way to the gardens. Slowly she walked in the moonlight, but she did not know what time it was. _We are a weakness to him. We are fragile and prone to sickness that is why we are lower then them? Then why do only humans live in the future? Or does it only seem that way? _Kagome shook her head and stared at the bench where she had sat with Sesshoumaru on earlier on. Slowly she made her way over there and sat on the stone bench, its coolness alerting her. _How do you heal a heart of stone? It attracts coolness in even the warmest of nights, and Sesshoumaru, he lives in the darkest night of them all. _

She didn't need to be told the answer to the question, but the spirit that was now inside her seemed to feel the need to help. _"Show him the warmth of the light, for stones attract heat Kagome."_ That was all it took before Kagome slammed her fist against the cold stone. Power illuminated from her hand.

_I don't want to be a weak defenseless human. I want to be powerful, like Midoriko. _Kagome cradled her hand in her other. _I want to be strong enough…so someone can love ME. _Kagome knew that she didn't need strength for someone to love her. She just needed strength so that _he_ would love her.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the door and pressed his hand against it. _Why can't it be you, my sweet Kiyoko?_

"_I am a memory in her, but you do not see her. No one ever sees her."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the voice of his former love. _"No one ever listens to her laugh and no one ever hears her crying, always compared, always a replacement." _

Sesshoumaru entered the room and a mixed scent hit him. Kiyoko's surrounded him, but mixed in it was Kagome's own scent. A growl escaped his lips and he turned to leave but the doors shut before him. Behind him an image took place, one that looked almost identical to Kagome's.

"_Do not hate her for this Sesshoumaru. She has done nothing wrong. I am glad she and I have met, it is so much easier now that I know why." _ The images lips did not move but slowly she moved to the mirror, Sesshoumaru followed her. _"Why didn't you cover this up, my blood…it is scattered on this piece of glass." _

Though he heard her words he did not pay them any attention. In front of him stood his reflection of him, but it was more than just him he had seen. It was him and a black haired, blue eyes woman. _Kagome. _"Kiyoko."

The ghost figure touched the mirror and the woman's eyes turned two shades darker and her hair shorter. _"This is my incarnation. She is not the incarnation of the miko Kikyou. Kikyou is a relation yes, but she is diluted as is her power. Kagome…She is a straight descendant of Midoriko. She is very powerful Sesshoumaru. Her heart is stronger then anything I have ever seen before this. Nurture it, build it and make her love strong, my love. Give her a chance, she is me."_

Sesshoumaru grew angry and punched the mirror, hating the image that showed before him. "I refuse. I will not love a human."

The shadow before him fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face. _"Did we mean nothing to you? Do you not want that feeling to be yours again? You were once happy…"_

"I am happy." Sesshoumaru said out loud to the figure.

"_You are hiding yourself. You are a stone. A cold stone who is sinking to the bottom of the ocean and you have given up fighting. Kagome can save you."_ The figure looked at Sesshoumaru then through Sesshoumaru. _"Let us save you."_

"I do not need saving by a weak, pathetic human. You died because you are weak, only the strong live. I do not need you and I shall never need Kagome." Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth then turned towards the door, standing in the entrance stood Kagome, shocked but her masked covered her hurt, and her dying hope. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome frowned then shut the door, walking away. Quickly he opened the door and took after her. His hand found its way around her neck. "Why did you come here?"

"Release me Sesshoumaru." Kagome said coldly as she kept her eyes down.

Sesshoumaru pressed harder. "Tell me why you came here."

Kagome's face hardened. "I said release me."

Sesshoumaru blocked off her wind pipe and whispered in her ear. "Why the hell have you come here?"

Kagome's miko energy blasted his back but did not hurt him. When he opened his eyes she could see her finger pointed at him, pink miko powers shining at her finger tips. "I told you to release me." Kagome shot it forward, purposely missing him just slightly before walking away to the springs.

Sesshoumaru pushed forward, forcing himself to take no notice to the human. She was not his first love, she was nothing like her. Once in his own room Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, his hands running through his hair. _I was never meant to be with anyone, especially a human._ The stressed demon lord lay down and sighed, closing his eyes for just a minute. _That woman is nothing more than trouble. _

[Dream]

_Sesshoumaru entered her room, taking her up in his arms as he let out a small smile that only she was allowed to see. "Kiyoko, how are you feeling today?" _

_Kiyoko smiled softly, "Better now that you are here, but other than that." The silence was enough to tell Sesshoumaru the truth. Kiyoko moved away from him staring at the ground. "Sesshoumaru why do you love me?" _

_Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and frowned. "Why wouldn't I love you?"_

"_That isn't an answer." Kiyoko reminded him as she stood beside her window. "Sesshoumaru just give up on me, I am a human. I can not heal from this sickness."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed at the thought of her dying. "You will get better." _

_Kiyoko turned to him, tears in her eyes as she reached her hand out towards him. "Love, I am dying. I will not make it to next month never mind next week. I am not that strong." _

_Sesshoumaru walked up to her and took her into his arms, hugging her fiercely but also softly as not to hurt her. "My human, you are so fragile." _

"_I am fragile." Kiyoko agreed, _

_That night Kiyoko died in the arms of her love. Sesshoumaru had watched her struggle out of bed to look in the mirror as an unknown blackness raced over her skin. A cough came from her mouth and her blood splattered the mirror. Sesshoumaru watched from his bed but dared not to move. The blackness was complete and Kiyoko was now being strangled and no matter what he did, nothing could help her. Silently Sesshoumaru walked up to her and hugged her, her blood dripping from her mouth onto his haori. _

"_I love you, Sesshoumaru." Kiyoko said with her last words as she looked up into his eyes. Sesshoumaru lowered his head down to kiss her lips, but her body fell limp and her lips fell away from his. He did not cry that night, he didn't ever cry for her. _

[End of dream]

Sesshoumaru woke to find his pillows slightly wet from what he could only guess as tears. His throat went tight as he stood and walked to his window, looking out to a moon lit garden.

He watched her smile to herself and twirl and dance, not knowing anyone was watching her. _Kagome…you are nothing to me but a reminder of what I have lost, but, like you did for my brother, can you make me forget what has happened and make me feel…warm again?_ That's what she did for Inuyasha, he knew it. She showed him acceptance, but…it wasn't just acceptance. Kagome had really loved his brother, and Inuyasha had thrown that away.

He stared down at her one last time before he turned and left he window. _My feelings towards her will not change. She is nothing to me but a weak human…and me feelings will stay that way forever…won't they?_


	8. Chapter 8 Coldest Depths Make

A/N: Ok maybe not what you were expecting but I hope you guys liked it. So anyways, I was watching Titanic and I realized that it was the kind of inspiration I was looking for, I hope you guys like the way I used it. And yes I know the title is very weird, this is mostly a filler chapter.

Chapter eight: Coldest Depths Make the Warmest Places Feel Cold

Kagome stepped slowly into the outdoor spring, the warmth making her toes tingle. Each step brought a new sigh of content from her soft mouth. She was finally alone and at the moment unafraid of everything. When finally the warm water was up to her waist Kagome dove into the clear water giving her body a flash of true warmth. Her hair floated around her, looking like a cloud of ink. Inside feelings bubbled up inside of her until she finally had to stand and let out a light joyous laugh. _Happiness, true happiness._ Kagome thought to herself as she lifted water in her hands and splashed it onto her face.

After feeling the ability to relax Kagome laid on top of the water and slowly sank, letting her body drift slowly downwards, watching the sky above her grew in distance away from her. _I feel like I am in a shadowed form, watching life and wishing mine could be like that. Filled with freedom and happiness, true happiness, and of course love…What I would do for love. _

It felt like spinning, around and around but you didn't get dizzy. You just watched the world behind the glassy water, her hair floating in the invisible current that moved in the very depths of the spring. _Even my hair feels free. _Something came into her line of vision behind the mirror, clouds and peace but…there was someone there also, someone staring at her through the mirror to the real world. Like an angel, but he was saying something, there was a scowl on his face as he reached through the surface, shattering her peace.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she opened her mouth to scream, water entered her lungs. When finally she was above the water her scream pierced the silence and she was dropped back into the water. Everything was so peaceful here. Her hair wrapped around her face again as darkness over came her. Silence, darkness, it was like she was dead. Dying was so much easier then living, there was less pain and less worry. Why couldn't she just stay here in her black abyss? Finally the coolness hit her once again but she did not scream. She felt tired and unable to lift her head.

"_Breath miko, breathe…" _The voice seemed to call to her, but her hair was in the way. She could not see anything. _"Kagome, God dammit woman, breathe." _There was a scream and the blackness started to shake. _"Lady Kagome, please lady Kagome wake up!" _ Kagome wanted to scream, to tell them she was already awake, but her hair was in the way, and water was filling her mouth.

She wanted to lift her hands and brush away the darkness, but her hands wouldn't move, the water burned inside her lungs as her body felt like convulsing. A hoarse cough exited her throat as it lit a fire in her lungs, allowing it to follow up her throat and into her mouth.

Then there was a scream, then more coughing.

Sesshoumaru watched as he tilted the woman onto her side, encouraging her to cough. Water came out of her mouth in what seemed to be cupfuls. He didn't know why she did something so stupid.

When Kagome came to Sesshoumaru glared at her, Celene standing behind, being held by a demon Kagome had never seen before. Sesshoumaru stood and grabbed Kagome's wrist, dragging her with him. "Servant, stay here." He demanded as Celene tried to go after them.

Sesshoumaru hauled her up to his room, tugging her wrist as her naked body followed. Any demon guard that was caught staring Sesshoumaru made a mental note of. Before he knew it he couldn't remember all their names.

Once in Sesshoumaru's room where it was more private Sesshoumaru threw Kagome onto the bed. "Are you mental human?! What makes you think sleeping while in a hot spring is safe?" Sesshoumaru scowled as Kagome tried to cover her naked body. "Well answer me miko!"

Kagome glared back at the demon lord. "Not until I have some clothes." She said with a sharp edge to her voice. Kagome's face flared as he stared at her for a second, like he was only first realizing she was nude.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "This Sesshoumaru has better thing to look at then your body miko." Even with this said Sesshoumaru tossed her one of his haoris. "Do I have to save your life all the time?"

Kagome frowned and looked towards the floor. "I didn't ask to be saved...." she said quietly. "It just happened that way. I have never asked you to save me."

Sesshoumaru face hardened and walked over to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare at him. "Do you want to die? Is that your wish, because I have had enough of you that I will fulfill that request, no questions asked."

Kagome blinked, her eyes filling with tears. "If you wanted me dead why didn't you just leave me!" she yelled, pushing him away and making her way to the door. "If I am such a problem for you then why didn't you just leave me for your brother?!"

He let Kagome walk away, listening to her weak footsteps walking away slowly. Sesshoumaru gripped the edge of his bed in frustration and threw it into the air, storming out of his room. "Clean that mess up!" He hollered at the closest servants. He followed the girl who was making her way down the hallway, angry and hurt deeply on the inside.

When he caught up with her he grabbed her wrist once again and ran into her room, shoving her against the door as it closed behind him. One hand flew to her throat, holding her there tightly. Kagome didn't even bat an eye lash. She stared at him with cold eyes and opened her mouth to speak. "Come on Sesshoumaru, kill me. Strangle me with your own hands so that you can get back at me for all the pain I have caused you."

Kiyoko had asked him to give up on her, but he refused, should he hurt this human in the same way? His hold tightened around her neck. His mind froze, wouldn't it be better to let her suffer the way she had made him suffer. His hand loosened.

"What is the matter Sesshoumaru, can you not kill me?" His hold tightened again as he leaned towards her.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do miko. I could kill you quicker then you can blink."

Kagome lifted her chin in denial. "Then why aren't I dead?" She blinked her eyes to show her resistance.

He didn't know why, was it her spirit or her denial towards him, something made his beast snap and break its restrains. His lips were upon hers before he knew what was happening. Her lips moved by themselves, parting so that their tongues could dance around in her mouth. He pushed his lips against hers harder, in a bruising fashion.

When they broke away Kagome stared into red eyes. She could feel his hands moving around on her body causing her to panic. Shakily she pointed her finger at his chest and fired her miko powers at him, knocking him shocked to the ground. His controlled side came to as he stared at the crying form in front of him. He couldn't really remember what had happened. _Did I lose control that bad?_ Sesshoumaru sniffed his hands, smelling her on them. He wanted to stand and leave, but there was something about her shaking form.

"_Why didn't you just leave me for your brother?"_ Her voice reminded him as he started to remember his hands touching her body, pushing her against her wall as kissing her. _What have I done?_

Kagome looked up for a spilt second to see the demon lord in pain, fighting with himself. He was in shock, scared of his own self. _He's scared it will happen again…_Slowly Kagome crawled to him, tears dripping off of her face and landing on the ground. "Sess-Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered. Her voice called to him and he looked up, hurt golden eyes hit her and she took a sharp breath.

"Kagome…" _**Mine!**_His beast screamed at him. Kagome dove into his mid section and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her tears came faster now. "Kagome?" he asked, more concerned now.

Kagome's body breathed rapidly, trying to speak. "I'm…so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wider in shock. _Hurt me? How does she think she hurt me…_Images of him regaining control came to his mind. _The small shock, it was what allowed me to get my control back. _

He hugged her shaking body against him. He wanted to tell her not to be sorry, he wanted to say that she had helped him and if that ever happened again she was allowed to hurt him. "I am no better then my brother." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. Kagome's sobbing stopped and looking up, staring into his eyes.

"No your not." Kagome whispered in her strongest voice. "You are nothing like your brother."

Sesshoumaru wanted to smile, but he just held her closer, gathering her up into his arms. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to her bed, placing her down softly. Once she was tucked in he turned to leave, only to be stopped by her soft hand on his arms. "Sesshoumaru, don't leave…please…just not yet?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at her. He had hurt her, caused her pain, and still she wanted him to stay. _It is my fault she is hurt, so I guess I owe her this much_. He reasoned with himself, lying on the opposite side of her.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked shyly. Sesshoumaru stared at her, hesitant to tell her. He had never opened up to someone before. Kagome smile innocently. "I know you are thinking something. Your eyes always seem brighter when you want to know something."

Sesshoumaru held her chin, gazing into her eyes, staring into her soul. Hesitation took over him again, _What if I do not like the answer she gives me? What if she tells me, it is because she loves him…What do I care, I do not care who she feels towards me._ "Why am I different from my brother?"

Kagome was the first to pull away from the staring contest. She looked down, her cheeks red. So bright, even in the night you should see them shine. "Inuyasha had known that he was doing it, he only went into his demon side when I fought against him."

Sesshoumaru seethed at the information but continued to carry on conversation with the girl lying across from him. . "So why didn't you shock him like you did me?"

Kagome tried to smile, but the memories had taken over her mind. "I knew you could handle it. Inuyasha…I…I didn't want to hurt him…I don't want to hurt you."

Again Sesshoumaru moved her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. "You never hurt me…You couldn't never hurt me. You Kagome, are so gentle." Kagome just nodded and avoided his gaze. "What do you want to know?" Kagome looked at him in shock. "You were avoiding me, you want to know something." Kagome nodded slowly, slightly surprised at how well he knew her. "Well ask it." He said, in a slightly colder voice.

Kagome shook her head. "It is not my place."

Sesshoumaru's gaze tore at her as she tried to pull away, but his gazed was hypnotic to her. "Kagome, ask me."

"HowdidKiyokodie?" She asked so quickly that Sesshoumaru had to break it down in his mind. When he did get it translated he froze, his cold exterior was put back into place. "You don't have to answer that." Kagome added sheepishly, trying to move away from him to avoid his wrath.

"She was sick…" His answer shocked Kagome, not the answer in itself, but the fact that he answered it at all. His focus withdrew as he remembered meeting the human. "I couldn't save her…no one could. "

Kagome nodded, trying to comfort herself more then anything. "Did…What are you scared of Sesshoumaru?"

The demons lord got off the bed and stood, ignoring her question. When he was at her door he stopped and looked back at her sad features. "Sleep Kagome. " He said softly, walking out of the door and closing it behind him. He leaned against the door, sighing softly to himself. "I'm afraid…of falling for you…Kagome…" He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear.

Kagome tried to smile, closing her eyes and releasing a deep breath. _Your cold heart Sesshoumaru…it warms me. _


End file.
